Bakachan
by SekushiSeiso
Summary: For two years, Law has liked Luffy, secretly hoping to meet him again. When he finally does, he finds out that his feelings are returned. Will it work out in this pirate alliance? Neither want to sacrifice their 'Captain' title, so would they fit as both rivals and lovers? And what about the jealous eye watching Law? LawLu, onesided ZoLu, fluffy ChoRo, YAOI/lemon warning
1. 1 Confession

Whoooo! I had to get this one out before I went insane. I know, I lied when I said I'd have two chapters ready, but then Valentine's day happened and I just had to! So here's your LawxLu, yoai with lemons. This chapter is clean, though. Well, I should say rated 'T'.

**Disclaimer:** I hate to say, but I don't own One Piece. Other than a bunch of my fanart...

* * *

_Why is he so adorable?_ Law asked himself as he watched the Strawhat captain explain to his crew about the alliance the two made on Punk Hazard. He decided that he would stay on this ship a little while longer because it meant staying close to the one person who occupied his thoughts more than anything else. Two years ago he decided to accept that the boy captured his heart, and that he would be his eventually. But of course he still had to mantain his face and composure, otherwise everyone would think he was insane. He walked away to the less populated side of the ship to think about what to do with a captured Ceasar and a Doflamingo hot on their heels.

"Traffy! What's next?" Said the all too familiar voice that was aproaching him, apparently bored with his commrades.

"I gotta come up with a plan, in the meantime, we can do as we like," he replied, putting emphasis on the latter part. He was even flirting with the (most likely) clueless boy.

"Shishishi! I wanna hang out with Traffy!" It was cute how he never managed to get Law's name right, and his smile only added to that.

"Just call me Law, Mugiwara-ya."

"Then you have to call me Luffy!" Law smiled. He was so cute and small and happy, he wanted to hold the raven-haired ball of energy in his arms. He had permission to say the name he always said to himself, only this time, directly to Luffy.

"Alright, Luffy-ya. What do you feel like doing?" Law was happy that it was just two of them, so no one would see how this boy affected him so. Luffy was all his for the moment. How he wished he could just take him up and make him his in a private place, have him join the Hearts pirates as something more than just a new crewmate. Luffy's widening smile was intoxicating.

"Getting to know Law! I don't know a lot about you." It shocked him and made him rejoice that Luffy wanted to be with him to simply talk. Luffy doesn't just sit and talk if he could have it any other way. Law smiled.

"I'm just a surgeon-pirate, captain of the Hearts pirates. I wish for the one piece and to see those damned marines fall." Law deliberately gave little information to see how he would react. He seemed a little disappointed.

"Shishishi, I know that already, baka Law. I mean I don't know things like where you're from or why you're a pirate." He amused Law to no end.

"Well, I'm from North Blue, in a village where many kids became delinquets, I'm no exception. It was a shitty village that had no money to have decent homes. We even had to steal from the ships that came in for food because no one had any money. Not many ships came in, but tons left, almost always pirate ships with crews that were gangs. Their pirate flags were just the gang signs. I was the top of the Hearts gang, but all my nakama and I decided to look for a better way to live by getting the one piece." Law stopped at that. He couldn't tell about how a certain pirate slaughtered his family, and the families of several others, the very reason the Hearts came to be was that from all the pieces of everyone's broken hearts, they decided to become a family. Even Bepo was a part of that. He couldn't tell the happy Luffy about any depressing part of his childhood, not that he could tell anyone else either.

"That's like the place where Ace and I grew up, only our 'village' was the baka tenryubito and nobles' dump. We had to steal and sneak around to find a living, since we had to live on our own. Eventually we both became pirates, and I decided I will be the pirate king! Shishishi." Luffy was holding something back, but Law didn't press on because he was guilty of the same. Who knew the boy had to deal with those guys his whole life? The two paused and looked at each other. Both searched the other's eyes and found a sadness and pain contaminating their normal expressions. Law felt like he wanted to kill all the damn tenryubito and nobles just for making Luffy's eyes become tinged with sadness and pain. He pulled the boy in for a much-needed hug. He knew how hard Luffy was having it, being suddenly reminded of Ace, Luffy's only brother, who was killed two years ago. Not to mention whatever else he was hiding in that mind of his. At first, the boy was a little surprised, but then he tightened his arms around Law, burying his face in the big black coat Law wore from being in the snowy side of Punk Hazard. They stayed like that for a while, until they both stopped thinking about their past and realized that they were not acting like pirate captains that formed a temporary alliance.

"Law's coat is really soft!" Luffy exclaimed, looking up at the face of the man who was holding him, giving a grin that went from ear to ear. It only made the man laugh and pat his head. _This is nice_, Law thought. "Now I know a little more about Law than before, and he knows a little more about me, too." Luffy was physically a young man, but how could anyone see him as anything but an adorable (and oddly powerful) boy when he said things like that?

"Yeah. We should get back to the others, Luffy-ya. I hear some things getting destroyed; I hope Ceasar didn't escape." Law let go of Luffy, and the two made their way quickly towards the sounds of shouts and breaking glass. When they arrived at the scene, they saw the swordsman and cook in one of their bouts, surrounded by an irritated red-haired navigator and slightly concerned-looking sniper, cyborg, and reindeer.

"Look what you did, shitty-swordsman!"

"What do you mean? You're the one who touched it baka Ero-cook!"

"You're the one who made me drop it, marimo bastard!" It was a scene that Luffy was used to so he started laughing. Law was confused but kept his face in his signature smirk/half smile. _Well, at least this is normal_.

"Sanji-kun, I might stab my foot if I walk over the glass shards, could you clean it up for me?" To Law's amazement, the cook instantly stopped fighting the swordsman to swoon over the navigator. "Whatever you say, Nami-swannnnn~"

With the cook busy cleaning the glass, the swordsman sheathed his swords then turned to face his captain and the Hearts captain. Luffy was laughing and saying something to the other, who seemed to be confused and amused at the same time. Law also seemed to be hiding something, only causing Zoro's distrust to run a little deeper. There was no way in hell he'd let his captain get into deep shit with that sly surgeon-pirate.

Law noticed an eye glaring daggers at him causing him to remember that this was an alliance between two captains that the strawhat crew didn't seem too happy about. It was going to take a lot to change their minds, but everyone knows that pirate alliances always end as enemies anyways, so he decided to have a little fun in his mission to take out one of the four emperors, stop Doflamingo, and make Luffy his. He smirked a even more before resting his hand and Luffy's head saying, "What a crew you've got, Luffy-ya." The boy laughed and the ice in Zoro's glare became almost tangible the moment he touched Luffy. Not to mention he just referred to his captain by his first name instead of his usual "Mugiwara-ya". He wondered just what the hell the other captain was thinking, and had a gut feeling it wasn't good.

"Yup! My nakama are the best!" Luffy grinned in a way that made Law's heart beat a bit faster. Was everything about Luffy so cute to him?

"Oi, Trafalgar-san, what plans you got next?" The irritated swordsman asked, interrupting Law's secretly adoring Luffy.

"That's what I'm figuring out. Right now we just need to get away from Punk Hazard and keep on the lookout for Doflamingo." What more could Law say? He furrowed his brows as he thought about the worst case-scenario: an angry Doflamimgo appearing. For now, avoiding the man was the best thing they could come up with. The swordsman seemed content with the reply, apparently testing to see if the man was thinking about anything other than the dillema at hand. With a grunt he went up to crow's nest, leaving the rest of the crew to do as they pleased. Or listen to Nami yelling at them to adjust the sails, clean the deck, clean the kitchen... Law was at a loss for places to be, so he just stood at the front of the ship with his arms resting on the railing, looking out to sea. It was nothing but an expanse of a moving blue blanket, catching the sunlight here and there. The sky was clear, contrasting to the violent storm they just got out of.

"Looks like all's clear for now. Nami stopped ordering us to do stuff," the boy said while climbing on top of the carved sun. "This is my favorite spot." He grinned. Law laughed again. The boy was just too cute.

"So you can watch the waves?" Law asked. That was the reason he was there and he wondered what made this the strawhat captain's favorite spot. The boy grinned again. "No. I just like sitting here, but the waves are nice, too." Law sighed. Somehow, he would never understand the boy, but was never surprised by him anymore. Luffy does what he wants the moment he knows what he wants. _I wish he'd want me_. Law smirked as he thought of what it would be like to have Luffy one night. _Probably better than my imagination allows_.

"What's Law thinking about?" The boy asked, noticing the subtle changes in Law's expression. Law's cheeks became slightly red as the boy moved to look closely at Law, hand on his chin and furrowed eyebrows showing that Luffy was thinking. Their faces were only a couple inches apart now, causing Law's breath to hitch a bit. It took every bit of willpower to stop himself from kissing the strawhat captain.

"The waves." It was all he could come up with, but he knew it'd be enough to satisfy Luffy's curiosity. "What is Luffy-ya thinking about?"

"I liked hugging Law!" Those words made Law's heart race, and he smiled at the grinning boy. _And I would like to hug you again. Perhaps even more than hugging_...

"You are strange, Luffy-ya." Law's hand rested on Luffy's head as he spoke. "I think Punk Hazard would've been boring without your appearance." He couldn't help but return the flirty comments with the (definitely) clueless boy. Luffy made it so easy for him, and he only wanted to see Luffy smile.

"Shishishi. I'm happy you were there when we arrived. I got to show you what I did after you took me to Amazon Lily. I got haki!" The boy was very excited, and began to talk about his training and experience in the past two years.

"They're like brothers or something..." Nami said to Robin as they watched the two captains talk. Well, Luffy did most of the talking at this point and Law just smiled and laughed with his chin resting on his hand, facing completely towards Luffy. "They get along so well. Do you think they like each other?"

"I'm not too sure. We don't know Law half as well as Luffy does, and Luffy always likes to talk about fun things when people ask. They just seem exactly like you say: brothers. I think-" Robin stopped and pointed for Nami to look towards the captains again. They peeked from the side of the aquarium area to the two who were now locked in an embrace. The two girls smiled at each other before continuing to watch.

"Luffy-ya, you always manage to have strange battles."

"What about Law?"

"My battles were boring. I thought you didn't like boring things."

"But I like Law." Luffy smiled at the man with red on his face. _Yup. I definitely like him, _the boy thought. Law was shocked, but then he quickly began to smile and blush as well. "I like Luffy-ya, too."

"Yay!" Luffy jumped from his favorite spot to attack the man with a hug. They embraced and Law kissed the top of Luffy's head. _He's mine, finally_. Law couldn't be happier now that he knew they both felt the same. _Luffy-ya..._ The boy looked up at him with a giant grin and red cheeks. _I could eat him up_. Law leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Luffys lips. _How have you captured my heart_?

"Law..." Luffy murmured against the man's lips. "I'm so happy you like me back." Law moaned softly in response to Luffy, then kissed Luffy much more passionately. He couldn't resist the boy's adorable blush and half closed eyes.

"They are definitely lovers," Nami said as she watched Law kiss the top of Luffy's head, eliciting a smile and a blush from the boy. Then the boy looked up at the man and they _kissed_. "I agree."

"Should I blackmail them for beri?" Nami's eyes turned to Beri signs. Robin was much more compassionate to the two (but still amused), so she managed to persuade Nami not to interfere with their love by reminding her that Luffy was broke and Trafalgar has no obligation to.

"Whatever you do, don't tell Zoro, he'll kill Traffy then himself," Robin stated matter-of-factly. With Robin's handy powers, she always eavesdropped on people and was very observant. Since she's been on the ship, she was aware of Zoro's secret crush on the captain. "Zoro likes Luffy." Her news helped create an even more shocked expression on Nami's face.

"Then we've gotta prevent anyone else from finding out. Oooo I feel excited, like I'm guarding sacred love! It's a shame I get no Beri from it."

* * *

What? Nami and Robin again? I always think their planning something in the actual manga... Pleeeeeease, review! (: Thanks for reading!


	2. 2 Announcement

Oh, stop it, you bastards. You think that makes me happy? *blushes and smiles like Chopper when complimented* I love you guys! This was a better turnout than I expected! Here's your reward: Chapter Two! (Still no lemon yet, that'll be next chapter *wink, wink*).

* * *

Law woke up , finding himself in the aquarium room of the Thousand Sunny with a certain pirate captain sleeping soundly in his arms. _When did Luffy get here_? he wondered, but he didn't mind that Luffy decided to keep him company in his sleep. In fact, he loved waking up to see his lover's adorable sleeping face. _Even with a snot bubble, he's so damn cute_. Without thinking, he began stroking the boy's hair with a smile on his face. _Will Luffy want to tell his crew about our new relationship_? Law was thinking about the previous day, when they were talking by the Sunny's figurehead. At first it was just talking, but it changed to where they were hugging, then kissing, cuddling, and professing their love for each other. _Whatever Luffy wants, I'll give it to him_.

"Unn.. Law..?" Luffy woke with a stir.

"I'm here, Luffy-ya," Law replied, his voice low and hoarse from using it for the first time in the morning. He stopped stroking Luffy's hair to plant a kiss top of his head. _I could get used to this_. "Good morning."

"I like Law's morning voice! It sounds nice," Luffy smiled at Law. He was so innocent and adorable to the man, that Law forgot about everything in the moment. All that mattered was Luffy.

"Luffy-ya, you are just too cute," Law said before giving Luffy a soft kiss on the lips, causing Luffy's face to turn red. Every reaction the boy had, every habit, expression, and even his energetic and child-like personality made Law's heart skip a beat. Law looked down at Luffy's flushed and slightly mesmerized expression before showering his lover with kisses. He kissed Luffy's nose, he kissed Luffy's cheek, he kissed Luffy's forehead, and he kissed his soft lips multiple times.

"Law!" Luffy giggled. He was pleased by all the kisses, but his stomach was empty. "I'm hungry."

Law stopped kissing Luffy. "Okay then. Let's get breakfast, Luffy-ya." The boy smiled brightly before getting off of Law and running to the galley shouting, "SANJIIIIII! FOOOOOOODDDDD!" It was a funny habit of Luffy's so he laughed before getting up and following the boy. When he arrived at the galley he saw a baggy-eyed cook at the stove and a fully energized captain, smiling as he waited for his food to be ready. The others were probably waking up from Luffy's breakfast call.

"Law! Come sit next to me!" Luffy called to the man. This piqued Sanji's curiosity to turn around to see the Hearts captain smiling and walking towards Luffy. To the cook's surprise, the man kissed Luffy's head before taking his seat next to him. Sanji looked back to the stove and decided he was hallucinating.

"Don't steal my food again, or I'll leave your legs head out here and your body in the aquarium." That reassured Sanji that what he saw wasn't true. Sanji remembered the previous night with Law at the table. It was entertaining, since Law was not properly guarding his dinner, giving Luffy the perfect chance to steal the other captain's food. Law was furious and used 'room' to chop Luffy's body up and put some pieces in the aquarium. It was funny, and of course Zoro ended up having to retrieve Luffy's body parts since Law couldn't do it himself.

"Luffy, you should listen, so Zoro doesn't end up chopping you-uuwaaahhh both to pieces," Nami yawned as she spoke.

"Nami-swaaaannnnnnn~! What does my lovely angel feel like eating this morning?" The cook's eyes became hearts, and he gave a twirl.

"Food. And Sanji-kun would you mind making me some orange juice, too?" Law was amazed at how the cook allowed himself to be manipulated. If only he had encountered people like that, then his plan would've been further along. He watched, amused, as the cook rushed along breakfast, much faster than his sluggish movements when it was just Law and Luffy. Everyone else started coming in, grabbing their seats and preparing themselves to provide ultimate defense as well as eat as fast as they could. This time, Law was wiser and did the same.

After everyone had finished breakfast, Nami got Sanji to wash the dishes before he and Zoro began fighting, and ordered everyone to go do various tasks. Everyone except the two captains. Law took note of this. He knew Nami would not let Luffy have a break, especially with the amount of trouble he usually brought. In all his thinking, he got up and started for the door.

"Yay! Nami didn't tell me to do stuff! Let's play a game, Law."

"What kind of game?" Law's mind was wandering into a bedroom, even though he knew Luffy was too innocent. He turned to face Luffy.

"An eating game!"

"Baka! You just ate! Nami and Sanji would be upset if you ate all the food." Luffy pouted. "Don't make that face..." Luffy stuck his tongue out at Law, who decided it would be fun to attack it with his. He moved closer to the boy, and licked his tongue, earning a surprised gasp. "Next time you stick your tongue out at me, I just might eat it," Law teased.

"Shishishi, you know you want to anyways," Luffy teased back before sticking his tongue out again. _Did he take a flirting class?_ Law wondered, but nonetheless proceeded to kiss the boy.

"Oh, God," a voice interrupted their kiss, causing the two to pull back suddenly to see a shocked cook drop his cigarette from his mouth. _Oh, yeah. The cook was washing dishes_. Sanji couldn't believe his eyes. Law and Luffy exchanged red-faced glances.

"It's exactly what it looks like," Law said bluntly.

"Law is my boyfriend!" Luffy added with a smile. Law's heart rejoiced at being called Luffy's boyfriend.

"... What the...? Since when are you... What?" Sanji's face was very confused.

"Don't tell anyone yet! I wanna tell the others myself." _Really? He was going to make it known_? Luffy's words made Law smile. _We won't be secret lovers! Our relationship will be real_!

"Ummm... Sure. Whatever. Trafalgar, let me tell you one thing. If you ever think about breaking Luffy's heart, you're a dead man." To Law, this situation was like a man facing his girlfriend's older, over-protective brother.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting Luffy-ya," he replied, pulling Luffy into a protective hug. _Never in a million years would I ever break his heart_.

"And save this lovey-dovey shit for when I'm gone," Sanji added, wierded out by the two males being romantic in front of him. He picked up his cigarette and quickly left the two, wanting to get his mind off of the image of the hearts captain eating his captain's face. Now the two were alone in the galley.

"Sanji-kun!" Sanji instantly forgot about everything as he turned to give Nami his undivided attention.

"What does my lovely Nami-swan want of me?"

"Robin and I want to talk with you." Sanji's heart sped up at the thought of _both_ of the ship's beauties wanting to talk to him.

"Whatever you wish, Nami-swaaaannnnn!" Little did he know that the two were going to talk to him about the very thing he was trying to avoid.

"Law! Let's go somewhere else," Luffy said between giggles from Law giving him another shower of kisses. _Damn. Does he know what kind of sexy thoughts his words create_?

"Where to?" Law mumbled, continuing to kiss his lover.

"I haven't shown you all of the ship! Wouldn't you like to see it all?" He smiled. It was a good idea because it was a few more days before the next island and Law would need a shower soon, as well as a more comfortable place to sleep than the coner of the aquarium room.

"Sure, Luffy-ya," Law barely managed to say before he was half-dragged half-led out of the galley. Luffy showed him just about every inch of the ship, earning wierd looks from the others (a glare from Zoro), before finally dragging Law to the captain's quarters.

"This is my room! Come in!" Luffy chided. Law stepped in, catching his breath from running around the whole ship. "Isn't this ship awesome?"

"I'm sure I'd enjoy it more annd more, especially if I'm not being dragged from room to room by an energetic strawhat captain. This ship is really nice."

"Shishishi, sorry," Luffy said with a smile.

"Baka. It's fine, you were excited," Law smiled back at Luffy. He was a handful, but he didn't mind. In fact, he thought it was cute. Like everything else about him. Luffy was his adorable idiot. His bakachan. "What do you want to do now, Luffy-ya?"

"Whatever Law-kun wants to do." _Kun? Did he learn how to flirt from Nami_? Luffy's red cheeks were the tell-tale signs that he wanted some intimacy. Law, of course, realized this and stepped forward, raised Luffy's chin with his hand and softly kissed Luffy's lips.

"I want to hold you, Luffy-ya." Law wrapped an arm around Luffy's waist, using the other to stroke Luffy's hair. Luffy responded by wrapping his arms around Law's neck, and looking up at the taller man with a shy smile and red cheeks. "You're so beautiful."

"Law-kun is really handsome, too," Luffy's smile widened at Law's compliment. Law rewarded Luffy's compliment with a kiss. "And nice." Kiss on his cheek. "And fun." Kiss on his neck. "And- ohhh." Law continued to kiss Luffy's neck when he moaned. "Ohhh... Law..."

"Are you enjoying this, Luffy-ya?" Law asked, his lips brushing Luffy's neck.

"Don't stop... I want more, it feels nice," Luffy pleaded, his arms wrapped tighter around Law's neck. Luffy really wanted Law, which was why he took the time to observe how Nami teased Sanji. After all, he knew a thing or two about flirting. At least he knew that people flirted when they want sosmething. Or someone. But this was beyond flirting now. Luffy simply spoke what he wanted at this point, since Law was catering to his desires like Sanji catered to Nami.

"Anything you desire, Luffy-ya," Law placed more kisses along Luffy's neck, earning pleased moans. _That sounds so damn sexy..._ "Tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you."

"I want Law-kun." It was a statement that made Law lose control for a moment. He pushed Luffy backwards onto the bed, climbed on top of him and kissed Luffy passionately, his tongue exploring every bit of Luffy's mouth. Law stopped only to catch his breath.

"Like this?" Law asked the still red-faced boy beneath him. As much as he wanted to explore Luffy's body and give in to his desires, he also wanted to take things slowly until Luffy was ready.

"Just kiss me," Luffy said, and Law abided. He would only kiss him, but he would make sure every kiss held his feelings. They went on kissing each other passionately.

"Where did they run off to?" Chopper asked Robin about the two captains that had been running around the ship an hour before. Robin knew that they were cuddling somewhere, most likely Luffy's quarters, but Chopper wouldn't understand that they were lovers. She just grabbed him and began petting him like a doll.

"I'm not sure, but let's just relax for now, Luffy is probably telling Law stories again," she replied. _Might as well relax since Luffy isn't causing us trouble_.

"Yeah, you're right, Robin. Luffy seems to take a liking to the Hearts captain." Chopper yawned as he fell asleep in Robin's lap, soothed by her gentle, even strokes. _This reindeer is so adorable_! She smiled at the sight of the sleeping reindeer in his most adorable form. _It's a good thing that he's normally like this._ She looked out to the sea from the crow's nest and saw perfect, calm waters and beautiful weather, this was the second day in a row that the ship has been in good weather. For Grand Line, it was like a dream. Even the clouds were perfect for watching, since there were so many shapes.

"Robin-chwaaannnn! Would you like something to drink?" A flirtatious cook shouted up to Robin. She remembered it was almost lunchtime, according to Luffy's 'five meals a day ' system.

"Sure," she replied down to him. Poor Sanji had to see Law and Luffy's growing relationship firsthand. At least he wasn't going to tell anyone, especially since Luffy told him not to. With her powers, she had been spying on the scene in the galley, so she knew all the details. The only reason why she was spying, however, was because she realized that Sanji, Law, and Luffy were left in the same room. At least it wasn't Zoro, he'd be devastated.

"SANJIIIIII! FOOOOOOOOOODDDDD!" A familiar routine began. Everyone went to the galley, Chopper still sleeping soundly in Robin's arms

"Guys! Before we eat, I have something to say!" Everyone was shocked he'd announce something _before_ he ate the food, so they all gave him attention.

"Law is my boyfriend!" _So much for keeping it on the down low from Zoro_. Robin sighed. _This is going to be an awkward lunch_.

* * *

Law, you horndog. Lol

I hope this was just as enjoyable as chapter one! I'm gonna have fun writing chapter three (;

Review, please!


	3. 3 Jealousy

You guys motivated me so much. I am spoiling you because you flatter me. FLATTERY GETS YOU EVERYWHERE! XD

So, who wants some lemonade?

* * *

Jaws dropped. Law smiled, taking in their humorous expressions. All but Sanji, Robin, and Nami were shocked. _Maybe that's why Nami let us be; she knew_. With Robin's powers he only guessed that's how she found out. Usopp, Brook, and Franky's faces went slowly from very shocked to very awkward as the news sank in. Zoro's was very undecipherable to everyone but Robin and Nami. His face had the most amount of emotion in general: shock, pain, jealousy, distrust, and confusion. How could his captain get with that shitty surgeon? Did the surgeon even love Luffy like that? Zoro found the answer when he searched Law's face and only found joy and adoration when he looked at Luffy, and a small amount of amusement when he looked at everyones faces. What hurt the most was that Luffy was actually _very_ happy to tell everyone about his boyfriend. _I have no chance with Luffy_.

"... What? But... What? Seriously?" Usopp stuttered.

"Shishishi, it's true, right Law-kun?" Law smiled and pulled Luffy into a hug.

"Yeah, Luffy-ya is mine." Franky, Brook and Usopp's faces reached maximum awkward. Zoro frowned. Robin and Nami smiled, and Sanji wished he was somewhere else, like Nami's arms. Needless to say, the ones that didn't know already were so shocked they forgot to eat their food before Luffy grabbed it. Plus there was a certain swordsman who wanted to commit seppuku, so food was the least of his worries. Zoro got up and left to be in solitude. He didn't want to see someone else holding Luffy like he had only dreamt he would have the chance to. It wasn't fair, and it hurt so much. No one knew how to act afterwards, so Nami told the crew to leave the two captains alone for now. Luffy getting a boyfriend was probably the most awkward thing any crew member had experienced, which says a lot, considering the two years Sanji spent with okama. Only Chopper couldn't understand the awkwardness, since he was not familiar with human relationships. To Nami's joy, the crew members began cleaning and helping out to get their mind off of the thought of the two men being lovers.

After the entire day had gone by, Zoro managed to regain his will to live. He remembered that he was going to become the best damn swordsman in the world. If he couldn't get over the fact that he lost his love to another, then how was that ever going to happen? It still hurt, but at least he knew he could handle it. Hasn't he been doing just that his entire life? Ignoring the pain and moving on? He seemed to do that a lot more since Luffy's been in his life. That boy was a magnet for trouble and pain.

"How are you feeling, swordsman-san? Are you still contemplating seppuku?" It was the voice of someone he used to distrust like Law.

"How did you know? Wait, don't answer that. I'm doing fine. Luffy's happy. That's all that matters." Knowing better, Robin did not believe his words, but she kept her distance.

"You should pull it together before someone else notices that you've been harshly affected. Namely the cook." Robin was right. He had to act like his usual self, otherwise everyone would discover his secret, well, everyone else. _No use moping like an idiot_.

"Law-kunnnnnn, are you done yet?" Luffy walked into the library, inturrupting the Hearts captain's thinking. _It's a good thing I finished the most important things, like sorting out how we're going to act on the next island. I hope Doflamingo doesn't end up interfering yet_. It was faily late at night, so he was surprised that Luffy was still up.

"I am now, Luffy-ya," Law put down the book he was reading, knowing that when Luffy was around, he'd be too distracted. "Looks like someone wants attention." Luffy giggled when Law began kissing his face and neck.

"Let's go to my room, Law-kun," Luffy managed to say between giggles. _Don't do this to me, Luffy-ya_!

"As you wish, what do you have in mind?" Law expected the answer to be something innocent, but he could only hope.

"I wanna have fun with Law-kun." Law quickly wiped the blood that began to drip from his nose. _I need to get my hormones under control_. What Law didn't know was that Luffy went to Nami earlier to ask for tips on how to draw specific attention from his lover. Luffy was very aware that his hormones were running wild, surprising Nami who previously thought that the boy lacked the kind that would sexually drive him. Now Luffy was going to use all those tips (more like instructions on how to seduce Law). Luffy's face was red as he grabbed Law's hand and pulled him to the captain's quarters.

When the two were inside Luffy locked the door and made his way over to Law, who sported another nosebleed. Luffy undid Law's coat amd pushed him onto the bed, just like Nami told him. This was where Nami's instructions ended, but he quickly realized that he didn't need any more, since Law was taking charge. Law drew the boy in, pressing his lips hard against Luffy's. He lightly nipped Luffy's bottom lip, causing him to gasp and Law to slip his tongue into the boy's mouth. _Sweet as always._ While his tongue was working wonders in Luffy's mouth, he got rid of the boy's vest and used his thumbs to play with Luffy's nipples. Luffy moaned at the touch. It felt so good to him, and created a warmth in his stomach.

Law was getting turned on by Luffy's moans, so he turned to where he was on top of Luffy and grinded his hips against Luffy. Then he stopped kissing Luffy to lick the boy's chest. It was like nothing Luffy had ever experienced. "Ohhhh, Law... Ohhhh..." All that warmth went to his member, and Luffy's pants felt tight. Law began biting Luffy's neck and moved his hands to undo the boy's zipper. Luffy felt he wasn't fast enough, and took his pants off himself, nearly ripping them in the process.

"A little eager, are we?" Law grinned. _Luffy is so damn sexy_! He undid his own pants, revealing his hard member. _I finally get to have him_! Grinding his hips against Luffy, he started to lick and suck on the spots on Luffy's neck he bit earlier.

"Nggghh... Ohhhhh... Moreee..." Luffy wanted more action down below, so Law began trailing licks and kisses down Luffy's chest, pausing over his nipple, then down his stomach, tracing the lines that were created by the muscle underneath. "Law... Please... Ohhh..." Law didn't have to be asked again, he licked up the underside of Luffy's erection and around it's head, causing Luffy's moans to become louder. Precum started leaking from Luffy, and Law took the chance to get his fingers wet before moving his hand towards Luffy's entrance.

"This won't hurt you, since you're rubber." Law pushed a finger into Luffy's hole and the boy's moans became slightly chopped as he huffed at the new source of pleasure. He pushed another finger in and searched for the one spot that would please Luffy the most. Law was grateful that Luffy's virgin flesh was sensitive to these things, causing such sexy moans to escape the boy's mouth.

"Ohhhhhh!" He found it and pressed it a few more times before taking his fingers out. He grabbed Luffy's raised hips and position himself so that his member was pressing against Luffy's entrance. In the same motion, he pushed himself inside and leaned down so his tongue could play with Luffy's nipple. Luffy's pressure felt so good on his erection.

"Relax, Luffy-ya. You're very tight." Luffy listened to Law and relaxed his thighs, making it easier for Law to continue pushing inwards. It was a strange sensation for Luffy, but it felt so good. "That's it."

"Ohhh..." Luffy's moans did more than enough to encourage Law. He thrust himelf completely in and angled himself to hit that spot in Luffy. Once Luffy's loud moan of pleasure gave that he found it again, Law thrust in and out in a rhythm, eliciting a series of very loud and pleased moans from the boy. "Ngggghhh! ...Lawww! ...Ohhhh!"

"Nggghhh..." Law was panting as he kept his rhythm and started to pump the boy's member in unison.

"Law! Nggghhh! I'm gonna... Ohhhhhh!" Luffy moaned and his back arched as he came all over their chests. Shortly afterwards Law let out a loud moan and came inside of Luffy, collapsing on the boy in his moment of heightened pleasure. The two were panting, sweaty, and had a hot mess on their bodies. Once they recovered, Law moved to kiss Luffy lightly.

"You were wonderful, Luffy-ya." _Yup. This was much better than I had imagined_. Although rushed and both were inexerienced, it was the best thing either of them felt. Luffy giggled, happy that he was able to please his boyfriend and release his desires.

"Law-kun was really great!" Luffy smiled up at his lover in a way that Law couldn't resist giving him another kiss.

"Luffy-ya... I love you."

"I love you, too." From then the two were cuddling until they fell asleep.

No one else was up. No one but the swordsman and the two lovers going at it in the captain's quarters. It made his stomach wrench and heart sink to listen to Luffy moaning for _someone else_. He hated it. Why wasn't he the one pleasing Luffy instead of that surgeon bastard? Couldn't they at least muffle the sound or something? He knew that they wouldn't bother if they thought everyone was asleep. The only problem was that Zoro _couldn't_ sleep. He knew he wasn't supposed to on guard duty, but he always did anyways, so why not now? _Because every time I close my eyes, I see Luffy wrapped in Law's arms_. But how was this any better? Maybe it was because he couldn't see it.

"Ohhhhhh!"

"Luffy!"

The two screams marked the end of the moans, but by then, the damage to Zoro's heart was too great. That shitty surgeon had gone and done everything that he had only wished for. His depression was greater than the times Perona sent those shitty nega-ghosts through him. Everything was shitty. Shitty cook. Shitty surgeon. Shitty ghosts. Shitty life. Nothing but shit.

After a prolonged silence, Zoro decided it was okay to let his emotions escape and cried. For the first time since his childhood, he cried. He cried because everything hurt too much. His sealed eye ached, his scarred chest ached, his head ached, but most of all, he felt an emptiness in his chest that seemed to amplify all his pain. All the years of ignoring the pain finally unleashed all because of the worst pain in the world: jealousy. Yet his cry was silent. It was always silent because he always cried inwardly, but now he cried outwardly, and his trademark silence kept him from making a sound. For once in his life, he cried himself to sleep.

With everyone asleep, no one noticed a shift in the weather. The bright full moon that reflected on the waters was covered up by thick, black clouds that threatened to pour, and the sails were ruffled by strong winds, pushing the ship further along on it's journey.

* * *

I wanted to beat myself up for making Zoro suffer, but it's what I had planned for my story. My mind: "Zoro-kun, I'll comfort you!"

Why am I beginning to think Doflamingo is sexy?

Well, thank you guys soooooooooo much! Continue with your reading and flattering reviews, please. (:


	4. 4 The Haze

So guys... Here I am... Chapter Four... You guys are so... I LOVE YOU GUYS! Sorry this chapter doesn't have much deredere, but it has storyline! *Le gasp!* Yeah, I need this for the storyline. All you Doflamingo fans... *smirks* You'll be happy very soon.

* * *

"ZORO, YOU BASTARD, WHY THE HELL DID YOU FALL ASLEEP IN THE _NEW WORLD_!" Nami woke the whole crew when she yelled at the swordsman for not being alert to warn her of the change in weather, and the change in course. It was going to take a lot longer to get back on track. On a normal day, Zoro would've just gotten irritated and muttered some "yeah, yeah, yeah"s to get her off his case. Today, he felt like he was staring into a red and flesh-toned blur, hearing gibberish. She spoke a completely different language to him. He couldn't focus on anything except the reality that he could never be the one who could make Luffy the happiest he'd ever be. Why did he allow himself to be drawn in by the boy's charm, so much that he fell in love? Love. It was an inescapable pit in which one needed another to pull them out, but Zoro's help was off sleeping with a sly goddamn shitty surgeon. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!"

The swordsmam blinked before taking in Nami's question that tore through his thoughts. "What?"

"YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD!" Nami exploded.

"Nami-san, calm down, it looks like he's had a rough night," Robin stopped Nami from whipping out her Sorcery Climatact. Apparently, the swordsman looked like he wanted her to slay him.

"Oh," was all Nami said as her anger and adrenaline left her body. "We still have to figure out how to get through this situation. We've been travelling in the wrong direction at this speed for God knows how long. How long will it take us to get to the island now?"

"Don't worry, this storm, called 'the Haze', is fairly necessary to get us to that island. The one in which the log post moves about violently, right? I must say, though, that this place has many other islands of unknown hazards of their own. We are looking for a rather odd-shaped one that has purple everywhere. It's called Crater Faker. Every month, the island collapses inwards to form a crater, before puffing back out three hours later. The villages and towns are along the rim of the crater line so they don't get destroyed. It also used to be Doflamingo's summer home, up until last year." The two women turned to see Law walking towards them with a very happy Luffy tagging along.

"Do I get to send people flying?" Luffy asked, eager to go Gomu Gomu no Crazy on someone. _He's so cute when he wants to beat someone up_. With Luffy, everything was damn cute. Or damn sexy.

"Not yet, this is a great island to pick up supplies for the island that the log post points to. It's called Shallow Bay. You can beat people black and blue when we get there." Luffy frowned at the thought of having to wait longer.

"Wait. Why the hell are we going to the island that used to be Doflamingo's summer home?!" Nami practically yelled at Law. _Weren't we supposed to avoid that guy as much as posisible_?

"Because he doesn't known it still exists. He thought he destroyed it, but he destroyed a different island, still close by Crater Faker," Law planned everything out the moment he knew the strawhats were heading towards the most dangerous island the log post pointed to. "I'm a bit concerned we missed it, though. Sometimes it's smack in the middle of the storm, but the storm moves around. It might be at the front, or even towards the end."

"I don't get how we'll end up at Shallow Bay..." Nami said.

"I'm hungryyyyy. SANJIIIIIIIII, FOOOOOODDDDD!" Law only smiled and shook his head.

"We'll talk more after breakfast, I am rather hungry myself." Nami took a moment to observe Law and Luffy. Their clothes were dishevelled and hair unkempt. _Damn. Luffy's a fast worker_, she thought, remembering how she had to give his captain some 'advice' on how to get into Law's pants yesterday. Luffy was doing so much for Law, he actually did smart things. _He probably loves Law so much, he's willing to give Law the best of him_. She followed the two into the galley, just as it began raining, where most of the crew was, except for Zoro. _What's with him? Still can't get over Luffy_? Nami didn't know how else to respond to the past few days, so she just accepted it. After all, it was cute that her captain managed to find someone that (a) is actually attracted to the boy and (b) is the object of Luffy's greatest psychological accomplishment: love.

Sanji served everyone breakfast, swooning over Nami-swan and Robin-chwan as usual, then realized a certian shitty marimo-head wasn't here. He wasn't about to have someone _not_ eat on this ship, even if he hated the damn bastard. "Where's that shitty swordsan?"

"Probably crow's nest. As long as he alerts us of that purple island," Robin said. So Sanji grumbled under his breath as he took Zoro's plate to the crow's nest. When he found the swordsman (not exactly in crow's nest), he was by the Sunny figurehead, looking out to sea, completely soaked.

"Oi, shitty swordsman. Got food," Sanji said. No reply. "Hey, I said something to you, you marimo head!" Zoro turned around to grab the plate, but his head was down, avoiding eye contact. "Oi, what's gotten into you?" No answer as he grabbed the plate, then sat down and started eating. Sanji was confused. _The hell's gotten into him? Acting like a goddamn mute_. "What the hell?! Why don't you answer when someone's talking to you!?"

"Thanks for the food." No insult. Still no response to his questions. Sanji was taken aback. The shitty swordsman always managed to get into a fight with him after he insulted him. This was new.

"Whatever." Sanji lit up a cigarette and walked away from the moping man. _He'd never get it. He's so into women, he forgets his devastation as soon as another skirt walks by_. Zoro was feeling upset, but then he remembered Robin's advice, and decided to bear with the pain like always. Even though this wasn't a physical pain.

"Oi, shitty cook! Don't expect to walk off like a fucking priss after calling me a shitty swordsman!" Zoro charged at Sanji, who smiled then turned to fight with him.

"Well, what do you know? Zoro's acting normal again," Robin smiled at Nami who's eye twitched from irritation that the two would begin fighting in the storm. By the time she reached the figurehead, she was soaked, and her steamy bitch-mode activated.

"Nami-swaannnnnnn! Why are you getting yourself wet in this rain?" Sanji would've given her his coat, but that was soaked inside and out. Nami ignored Sanji's question, and both recieved head injuries as punishment for their destructive fighting. The two ended up having to check up and clean everything so that the rain wouldn't get everything wet and dirty.

"What was it that you were asking before we had breakfast?" Law appeared in front of a much calmer Nami who was staring at a rather large, incomplete map. She was in her navigation room, holding a large cup of hot chocolate, thinking very deeply about something.

"How does this storm get us to Shallow Bay?" Nami said when she realized that someone asked her a question.

"Once we leave this storm, there is an ocean current, along with wind current that leads straight to Shallow Bay. Without this storm, it is almost impossible to find."

"No way! This is exciting! I get to observe how this storm affects that current, and we'll get to Shallow Bay much faster!"

"Well, then, I assume my business is done until we reach Crater Faker."

"What makes it purple?" Nami asked, remembering that they were going towards an odd-shaped, purple, wanna-be crater island.

"The flowers that grow all along the coast. They only grow because of the abundant rain and constantly shifting dirt."

"Oh, how nice." _Flowers are nice_.

"The flowers will eat you alive if you provoke them. Kind of like venus fly traps, but they actually look nice. They're called Shengries. If we can grab some, though, they make some really great healing medicines."

"That sounds... Pleasant... I'm sure Chopper would love some Shengries." Law smiled, then left Nami to go back to reanalyzing her world map. _The New World is going to give her a major headache in her map-making_, Law thought. _Normal ideas of guaging distance and sense of direction are practically lost_. He made his way to crow's nest scince he thought it would be best if he was the one on the lookout for Marines, Doflamingo, and Crater Faker. It wasn't long before he had company.

"Law-kun!" Law liked the 'kun' at the end. "How come you're in crow's nest today?"

"Since I already know what we're looking for, and what we're avoiding, I figured it would be best if I kept on the lookout." Law explained to Luffy, who seemed interested in the speaker more than the words he spoke. _It's cute how Luffy only pays attention to what he likes. I'm glad he likes me_. "I'm on the lookout for Crater Faker."

"Shishishi, okay. I'll look for it with Law-kun, too." Law pulled Luffy onto his lap, and they just sat and watched the sea. It surprised Law that Luffy would enjoy such calm activity, but Luffy liked even just being close to Law. It was warm being on Law's lap, leaning on his chest, and having an arm wrapped around his waist, plus Law's coat was really soft. Luffy pulled in closer to Law's chest, causing his strawhat to fall off his head.

"Luffy-ya, are you too cold?" Law asked. Luffy looked up and smiled.

"No, I just like Law-kun's hugs!" Every one of Luffy's smiles intoxicated Law. He moved his free hand to the side of Luffy's face, and used his thumb to trace the scar under his left eye. Luffy blushed at the touch, an expression that Law found irresistable. _I feel like a sappy romantic wanting to kiss him in the rain_. Leaning down closer to Luffy, he lightly kissed the boy. "I like Law-kun's kisses, too." Luffy giggled against Law's lips. Law smiled before giving the boy a deeper kiss, using his hand to support Luffy's head.

"If Luffy-ya likes them, I'll give more of them." _I sound so cheesy_. He smiled at the flustered boy before bringing him in for an embrace, replacing his strawhat. He watched the sea again and saw a shadow in the distance. The rain made it hard to see, so he lifted the spyglass and noticed that it was purple. "Luffy-ya, I found Crater Faker."

"Really? Let's tell everyone!" Luffy bolted up from Law's lap, not

"Haha, alright, Luffy-ya. Land ho!" He yelled and felt suddenly playful, as if Luffy's excitement was spilling over and into him. "Everyone! Land ho!"

The two went to the main deck, where everyone was. Zoro frowned as he noticed they came from the same place.

"SUPA! I hope there's supplies for carpentry and ship repairs on Crater Faker!" Franky raised his arms together over his head and moved his hips from side to side. How he did not feel cold in just panties and a coat was a mystery.

"Before any of you get eaten alive, let me brief you on the island's dangers." Everyone gave Law their attention. From the description Law gave, Usopp and Chopper became afraid of picking flowers, until Law mentioned the healing properties. It was going to be an interesting stay. "Got it?" A mixed cry was his answer. _How did this crew ever get this far_?

* * *

"Why is it called Shallow Bay if it's supposed to be a dangerous island?" Because the damn bastard that named it thought it would be funny. He was Robin's great-great-great granfather. Just kidding, she just somehow inherited his humor.

I have spoiled you all so much. I won't have daily updates anymore since school starts back up, but they'll be more frequent than weekly! ^_^

I plan on making this a very long fanfiction.

You're all so right. Doflamingo just _is_ sexy. Plus I have a long list of creepy anime characters that I adore... Stein, Russia, Grell... Nyaaa~


	5. 5 Crater Faker

Hey guys! I expected that I'd be done with this sooner, but I valued sleep (for once) and spent my time reading ZoSan... This chapter took a lot of planning, so I hope it's good. Little bits of cute stuff since this is a LAWLU! I love this pairing so much...

Anyways, y'all want the story, huh? Here you go!

* * *

_Crap. Where the hell did Luffy-ya go?_ Law wondered as he finished gathering baby Shengries, noticing the absence of his lover. _Did he walk into the Shengrie forest? Holy crap. I worry too much, Luffy's powerful, but still..._ He was torn between going to look for Luffy in the forest or going back to the town and searching. After an internal dispute, he decided to go back to town because Luffy would cause more trouble there if left alone. _Why do I love such a troublesome person?_ When he walked into town, he saw familiar faces from when he had been there before. There was the drugstore owner lounging on a chair by the entrance.

"Oi, it's Trafalgar-san," the older man said to his employee that was sweeping at the front of the store.

"What?! He's here, too? What'll the Strawhats do?"

"Well, they took me here on their ship," Law said, causing the sweeper to jump.

"Oh, haha. I didn't realize you could hear me, Trafalgar-sama..." Law was amused.

"Hahaha, how did you end up with them? You're always doing something fishy. First time you're here, you're tracking a certain higher-up, now you're on board the strawhats' ship?" He got out of his chair and walked over to Law.

"Hello again, Koroyama-ya. You should know I can't tell you my plan. As for the strawhats, I wasn't expecting them, but they're a big help, and for now, we've formed an alliance. Have you not read the paper?"

"Oh, I see. I haven't read it yet. We've seen a few of the strawhats, but not the captain yet, is he still on the ship?" _Crap. He's gone exploring_.

"No... I've gotta go, there's a wild rubberman on the loose in the Shengrie forest..." Law headed back the direction he came, leaving a confused sweeper and amused storeowner.

"Get back to sweeping!"

"Yohoho! Sanji, let's look at the flowers! There's so many, and their huge! I wonder if we'll find some pretty ladies in the flower-forest!" Brook suggested to Sanji.

"Beautiful women? Of course, let's go!" His eyes turned to hearts, and he danced around like a seaweed in the water.

"Oi, Ero-cook, are any of your thoughts _not_ perverted?" Zoro was irritated at the cook's shamelessness.

"Shut up, shitty marimo! We're going whether you like it or not," Sanji growled at Zoro. No one remembered anything Law had warned them since Sanji was adoring Nami, Brook was messing around with Luffy, and Zoro simply hated the man for taking Luffy away, so he ignored him.

"Che. Whatever." They were already on the outskirts of the town, which had adopted the dark purple color of the giant Shengries that were scattered on the island. As they made their way through the forest of flowers, they found that no one was there.

"The hell? Where is everyone? Don't people like flowers?" Zoro said.

"Apparently not these people," Sanji replied. There was a rustling noise, and the ground was shaking slightly. The three men looked around only to find a flower _uplifting its own roots_ from the ground, and the flower lowered itself towards them. When they realized that the flower had teeth, they dropped their jaws.

"I know why no one walks here now," Brook said, as if it was news.

"Shit. I never thought I'd have to beat the crap out of a flower. This is-" Sanji was cut short by someone laughing and running from... Another flower? It was Luffy, and Zoro insinctively chased after him.

"Oi, Luffy! What the hell is going on?!" He shouted towards the boy.

"Don't touch the flower petals, they're reaaaaaaaallly sticky! Shishishi! And their stems are like steel!" Luffy yelled towards his crew members.

"What the hell are we supposed to do, then?!" Sanji asked, starting to run from the flower that just finished uprooting itself and began moving towards the men.

"Run!" Luffy replied.

"Yohoho! Maybe they like music?!" Brook stood his ground to steady himself.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Certain frequencies are irritating to them and only make them want to eat you more." Another voice joined them. Luffy was happy to hear it, but Zoro frowned.

"Law!" Luffy changed directions to run towards the man, unfortunately still followed by a Shengrie.

"Baka! Don't run off on your own! I warned all of you that these flowers are dangerous! Were any of you paying attention?!" Law yelled. He took out a bag of some powder and created a 'room'.

"Oi, what are you doing?!" Zoro felt threatened around Law, and the mysterious red poweder didn't help.

"I'm stopping these Shengries. They hate paprika. Shambles! Tact!" Law moved his hands then pointed upwards as the flowers that were chasing the three lost their petals and the paprika powder from the bag moved towards them.

"Che, I thought I was going to cut some flowers down," Zoro resheathed his swords. He was really hating the other swordsman.

"Your sword would get stuck to the petals or meet steel just as hard. Luffy, I thought I told you to stay close, since this island is highly unpredictable." _I must sound like a worried mother..._

"But the flowers are funny looking!" Luffy grinned widely, and Law could only facepalm. There was no reasoning with Luffy, but if there was, it wouldn't be Luffy.

"Well, the sooner we take care of business here, the sooner you can send people's asses flying." It was bad bait, but he knew Luffy wants to send bad guys flying. "I've already called Doflamingo about Ceasar, so he'd be expecting us." Law remembered the front page of the paper that arrived just as they stepped onto the island with the news about Doflamingo relinquishing his titles as part of Law's bargain. So far, everything was going as planned. Well, aside from the fact that there was a child dragon and a samurai tagging along, but they were nothing significant towards the plan. They were just hard to handle.

"Oi! Zoro, Sanji, Brook, let's go into town and get stuff so we can go kick ass!" Luffy ordered his crew members. Law thought this was cute, so he put his arms around Luffy's waist. Luffy smiled up to Law. "I won't bug the Shen-thingys any more."

"I'm pretty sure you were the one running, baka. Anyways it's best if we did head to town. I still haven't picked up the medicines I needed," Law said.

"Oi, I thought I told you to save that deredere shit for when I'm not here to see it," Sanji said.

"Let them be, Sanji! They're in looove!" Brooke said. He and Franky were the only two men on board that just accepted Law and Luffy's relationship status. Once Law let go of holding Luffy, they started walking back to town, each sure to carry a bit of paprika. In town, Brooke, Sanji, and Zoro went to get food for the ship while Luffy and Law headed to the drugstore.

"Ko-ro-ya-ma-ya,"** Luffy read aloud the drugstore's name that was written in hiragana. "Shishishi, cool name!"

"A friend of mine owns this shop, Luffy-ya."

"I wonder what happened to the Shengries. You made quick work of them, I'm guessing paprika and that nifty power of yours?"

"Yeah, Law-kun had that stuff with him and made the flowers stop chasing me and my nakama," Luffy smiled at the gray-haired man.

"I see you have some interesting company, and I managed to take a look at the papers. What happened with Doflamingo, he's stirred up quite some business. Serves that bastard right, though. Thanks to him we had to cut ourselves off from the marines and most trade. It's hurting this island."

"One day it'll be normal again, Koroyama-ya." The older man laughed.

"Koroyama-san has a cool name!" Luffy told him.

"Thanks, Mugiwara-san. Say, what made you accept such an alliance?" The old man was curious, since Law was a mysterious person, and Luffy was one of the supernovas as well.

"I like Law-kun! He saved my life!" Luffy exclaimed. Koroyama looked at Law with a raised eyebrow, but the man just smiled and pet Luffy's head.

"You don't have to mention that every time, baka." Luffy just grinned at him.

"I see. He's just as crazy as the rumors say, running off into the Shengrie Forest. Well, we should finish business before 4:00, Trafalgar-san, otherwise things might fall during crater-time, I'm sure you're here for some medicines, no?"

"Yeah. The same things as last time, please," Law told the man. One of Koroyama's abilities was his perfect memory, so even though the last transaction was four months back, he remembered what Law had asked for. He went into the shop, followed by the two captains and grabbed a few items from certain shelves. Luffy had no idea what the items were, and he didn't really care too much. Instead he bugged Law.

"What kinds of medicine are you buying?"

"Healing ones, painkillers, neurotoxins, and some energy-producing kinds."

"Is that why you have dark bags under your eyes?" Luffy asked as he inspected Law's face.

"Partially..." Law turned and looked towards the storeowner who finished and was walking towards them.

"The price is 1000 beri more than last time since we aren't doing so well," he stated, handing Law a bag full of drugs of sorts. Law handed him the beries and attached the bag to the hilt of his sword.

"Law-kun needs sleep!" Luffy frowned.

"I sleep when I need to. It's good enough." Luffy pouted. "Don't make that face, I'm fine. We should go back to the ship. Thanks, Koroyama-ya. I'd stay to chat, but I have business."

"Looks like you got yourself a concerned ally, Trafalgar-san. Have a nice trip!" Koroyama waved as the two walked away. _They are definitely something else._

When they reached the ship, they found Nami and Robin playing with Momosuke. The others were still out, so Law and Luffy spent this time together. Since it wasn't raining, they went to Luffy's favorite spot and Luffy sat in Law's lap.

"Law-kun, what'll happen once this plan is done?" Luffy asked the man whose arms were wrapped around his stomach. The question threw Law off guard. Finishing this plan meant the alliance would be fairly pointless, and it meant he had to part ways with Luffy. They were rivals after all.

"I... I don't know, Luffy-ya. We'll figure something out." Law loved Luffy, but what was he going to do? Throw away his life's dream? How much did Luffy matter? "Just know that I love you, bakachan." He leaned down and kissed Luffy's cheek. _What do I do_? "When the time comes, we'll figure it out."

When the others got back, they found the two napping on the figurehead, Luffy in Law's lap. It was amazing to them that they could sleep on the figurehead without falling.

"Should I tell Luffy about the f-word?" Sanji quietly asked Franky, careful not to mention the one word that could wake Luffy from anything.

"No, you should leave our bro alone for now. He looks peaceful, and we need to-" he practically whispered, "eat without him trying to steal from us."

"True, I'll just go and persuade the two samurai to accept our hospitality, they've starved for three days since they first came on the ship. They only ate once. You go tell everyone else that it's ready."

* * *

** As well as being the suffix Law uses, Ya means shop.

Yay! I planned this here veryyy carefully, Doflamingo comes into the scene next chapter, guys! (Too many sexy guys involved... *drools*)

Sorry about my error last chapter... silly me... Black Kabuto is Usopp's weapon...

I laughed so hard when Sanji called Momosuke, "MY HERO!" xD Clever boy...

You know you're a fangirl when you've dowloaded 200+ LawLu and ZoSan pics in a week...

Review, please! Those make me happy! (:


	6. 6 Showtime

Thank you guys sooo much for your support! I love getting multiple reviews from faithful readers like **Miss Doflamingo** and **10th Squad 3rd Seat**. You guys make me feel all bubbly. (:

So here lies the awaited arrival of Doflamingo. I friggin' love all of you guys.

* * *

Four hours left. Although Law didn't show it, he was slightly anxious. Doflamingo was a master at black skills, after all. All for the sake of SAD, 'joker' would step down from his pedestal and come to grab Ceasar from the hands of a supernova gone shichibukai. Law had switched around Caesar's hands using shambles so that the toxin would never be seen again. Everything would go along wonderfully if Doflamingo did not closely inspect Caesar's hands. If it didn't go so smoothly, Law had several neurotoxins for precautions.

"Land-ho!" Franky shouted from the crow's nest. Law woke from his thoughts and everyone moved to the lawn on deck. They made it to Shallow Bay, and the shoreline was a seafarer's nightmare. The island's entire expanse of beach was formed of sharp, jagged rocks with mini whirlpools in each 'bay' the rocks made. The bays created a saw-like look to the outline of the island. They could not sail further because the waters surrounding the island were indeed shallow, but they could not swim either. They'd become human steaks, cut nicely into several pieces and tossed like a salad in the whirlpools. Beyond the rocky beaches were dead, thorny bushes and a very dark forest over a very tall cliff, with a single gap for where a rugged-looking village stood. After an examination of the terrain, Franky thought it would be best to ask Law how they could get onto the island.

"Has everybody gotten a good look at the hell of an island we need to land on? We need to drop an anchor or we'll be stuck in shallow seas," Franky said to the crew.

"Well, we certainly know the island is called Shallow Bay for a reason," Robin added as she walked over, holding Chopper in her arms. Chopper looked like he had a nice long nap, yawning wide and blinking a few times at his friends.

"Yohoho! Are we supposed climb the cliff? My muscles will ache. Yohoho, but I don't have muscles!" Brooke joked.

"I have contracted the I-can't-land-on-new-islands disease," Usopp sat down and hugged his knees as an aura of depression came over him, leaving Law and the two samurai slightly more concerned and curious as to how Luffy made it to the New World.

"So have I," Chopper joined Usopp as a mass of depression and fear. _Wasn't Punk Hazard worse_? Law thought.

"So, Trafalgar-san, how do we get on?" Nami asked.

"On the other side of the island, there is one rock point that reaches out as far as the shallow area, so it's a natural pier and many people live and work on it. Naturally, even pirates are welcome, since it's the only way to get on the island." Nami frowned because it increased the threat of being seen by Marines. "Marines hate this place, though. That's why I told Doflamimgo to meet here. It would also discourage us from making a ruckus because the single entrance would make us sitting ducks for the Marines. You guys don't come in until later. First I will finish the deal with Doflamingo, then when he leaves, I'll signal you guys to bring down some people. He doesn't know that I know this island inside out, since he's kept his eyes close on me. Most of what I know, he is aware of, but the important things, he doesn't know."

"Shishishi! I can finally send people flying with a kick!" Luffy raised his arms in celebration and sported a giant grin. _He's so cute_. Law smiled, he didn't bother wearing his normal expression, especially since Luffy always warmed him up, and besides, the whole ship knew of their relationship.

"So what's this signal?" Robin asked.

"Whoever goes into town, look for something odd falling from the sky, that's the signal." _Might as well have fun and send someone flying, since Luffy enjoys that_. "I'll leave a trail for you to follow, you'll know when you see it." _Yeah, lots of fun._

"I imagine it raining blood." _Seriously. Her sense of humor is... Something else,_ was the unanimous thought of everyone on deck.

For the Strawhats on board, the past few hours seemed to last days. For the ones in town, they were trying to suppress a restless Captain. For the two samurai, they were glad to meet land that had some good information; they were thinking about separating from the pirates. For the Surgeon of Death and a chained-up Ceasar, they were at a predetermined spot, awaiting the arrival of a certain former shichibukai. It wasn't long before that pink, feather-coated man dropped from the sky in front of them. He wore a smile, which added to his flamboyance, but everyone could feel his dark aura of anger.

"Joker-sama! I can't believe it, you're here for me!" Caesar almost cried of joy.

"Law-kun, I'll be taking him. I've done as your conditions were. If you value your life you will hand him over and stay out of my business." His smile was deceiving, but his voice sounded out all of his rage. "Fuffuffu, I'm sure last year is a good reminder of what lies in wait if you do happen to... Interfere. Be a good boy and behave, or you'll get something harsher. It won't be a lesson this time." Law was always continually weirded out by Doflamingo's dress and action. Nevertheless, he wore his own mask and smirked ever so slightly as he stepped forward with Caesar in his hand.

"Threatening the man holding the very thing that could collapse you? Well, it doesn't matter, you've done as I asked. I'll uphold my end of the deal; He's all yours. And you won't be seeing much of me anymore, aside from maybe the papers, but no need to worry." Law threw Ceasar towards the man, who grabbed him.

"Watch your language, Law. I still will keep close watch on you," with that, Doflamingo jumped back up. _Law would've been a great addition to my organization, but for some reason all the cute ones don't appreciate my offers_. As he flew through the air, he took a mental note to tighten his watch on all areas where his influence reached. Especially the ones Law knew about. He didn't worry about the island they were on, since only the people on the island and himself knew about it, and they were loyal islanders, they'd report anything immediately to him.

Law watched as Doflamingo flew off, knowing to wait about an hour once he was out of sight before his fun began. Once he was out of sight, Law walked to the spot where he knew he could begin his fun. He walked further into the black-barked trees until he came upon a small clearing that was the entrance to a lab. He remained out if sight of the busy workers walking in and out of it, taking extra care to double check his memory of the security. After an hour, he decided it was safe to say that it was the same, so he found a blind spot he remembered, and jumped onto the roof of the building.

"Room."

"Hey, Sanji, do you see something in the sky?" Luffy asked, pointing to a black shape that was getting larger as it fell towards them. In the setting sunlight, it looked rather ominous.

"Oi, could it be?" Sanji replied.

"I see my guess wasn't far off," Robin smiled as a fearful-expressioned head fell to the ground at their feet.

"Hey! You gotta help me! There's a man tearing up our lab in the forest and he- oh. Who the hell are you?!" The talking head just noticed that he wasn't talking to fellow villagers.

"Friends of that man, shishishi!" Luffy grinned slightly evilly and the head's expression got much more fearful when he looked at the speaker.

"It's the Mugiwara captain! Crap!"

"Thank you for the information. We'll be heading towards that direction," Robin said, her eyes holding a morbid glint as she gestured to the forest.

"Finally, my blades can slice something," Zoro's expression became dark as well.

"I wonder how much treasure they have," Nami grinned a bit too large to look sane.

"I could use some leg-stretching. It's been a while," Sanji spoke, joining the others in countenance. Robin picked up the head and they all began running towards the fun. After a little forest exploration, they found a trail of sliced up body parts leading to a... tree?

"Luffy-ya and crew: Everyone on this island works for Doflamingo. Have fun!" Sanji read. The head frowned again.

"He wasn't kidding when he said we would have plenty on our hands once we got here," Zoro said.

"Woohoo! I can steal the whole village's treasury!" Nami's eyes became beri signs. _Maybe I won't charge Law for freeloading and forming an alliance_. Everyone ran back they way they came (Zoro, of course, started in the wrong direction.) and began their looting and plundering. This was more thrilling than at Punk Hazard, since they knew exactly who they were dealing with and they were beginning their journey of the New World with a don. First, they declare war with an emperor, then they stopped an evil plan of genetically engineering an army of giants and mass producing a lethal substance, formed an alliance with a shichibukai-supernova, and now they got to tear apart a former shichibukai's organization on a dangerous island? It was the entrance befitting of the future pirate king.

Once everyone on the island was either dead, sent flying, or beaten up beyond the point of speech and consciousness, everyone met back at the rocky pier, satisfied with the devastation and destruction that they walked from. Nami carried a huge bag of treasures and beries, Robin came back with some more knowledge, and Zoro and Sanji came back with blood stains on every bit of clothing, fighting for some stupid reason nobody cared about. Luffy was happy that the ruler of the island put up a good fight and had sent him flying a little while ago. The aura around Law was content and rather satisfied with the fruits of their ravaging, although he kept his expression in a slight smirk.

Law told them he would keep watch that night, so everyone headed off to their beds (after another dinner-war). Everyone except the strawhat captain, who joined Law up in the crow's nest.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Luffy-ya?" Law asked the boy who sat himself in his lap, petting the wild jet black hair. Luffy looked up to the man and grinned wide.

"Shishishi! Of course!" Law smiled at the boy. _Why is he so irresistible_? His smile widened to a smirk that Luffy could only describe as sexy in his mind. Law attacked Luffy with several kisses trailing from his shoulder to his jaw-line, giving a few nips and licks along the way. After battle, Law had to admit Luffy tasted pretty good. "Law-kun!" Luffy giggled. _Damn. I can't get enough of him_. He understood the boy's outburst and placed a passionate kiss on his mouth, being sure to let his tongue explore the cavern of Luffy's mouth. Luffy moaned beautifully.

"Luffy-ya," Law started when their breath ran out, "I'm glad you had fun. This is where all the danger and fun begins." _For us as pirates declaring war against Joker, and as lovers out at sea_. Luffy giggled a bit more before snuggling closer to Law's chest for warmth and comfort. The hand that stroked his hair, the warmth that flowed from the man's body, and the steady rocking of the ship eventually lulled him to sleep. For Law, it was the most beautiful and perfect picture.

Unknowingly, the lovers had a secret audience. A man with odd-shaped shades, blonde hair, and a feathery pink coat grinned as he discovered an interesting development. On screen was probably the most worthwhile knowledge he had on Law. He knew that he should not trust Law or the strawhats, so he sneakily placed a video den den mushi in the crow's nest of the strawhat ship, in a natural gap the planks had (it was a quick drop-by, he couldn't raise suspicion by being seen). It was a gift of heaven to him. He knew what he needed to do.

* * *

*le gasp!* Doflamingo is a sly bastard. (and damn sexy one!) This chapter was a head scratcher, but once I got going, this came out. With many more spelling errors since i got no sleep, but who need sleep when you're thinking about Law, Luffy, Doflamingo, and Zoro?

I had so much fun coming up with Law's "signal". Shambles is my second favorite Ope-Ope no Mi power. Tact is #1 since I dream of him using Tact to draw me in. xD

A little heads up that next chapter will have more lemon! (;

Please review! I appreciate feedback!


	7. 7 Please Me

You guys make me so happy everytime. Here's a reward, it's got lemons... Hehe

* * *

Nami was happy. She could care less about stopping Zoro and Sanji's fight. She could care less about Law still being on ship without paying. She could care less about everything. The log posts set after two hours on that island and she found the entire crew's bounties' worth in beries, plus enough to pay Law's former bounty. It was deadtime, but she was damn happy. In fact, she was so happy, that she decided to repay Law a favor by allowing him to relax. And a certain rubber captain. _That should be a good enough favor_, she grinned mischievously.

"Nami-swaaaaannnnn! I made you a smoothie!" She was annoyed by the repeated and constant swooning, but still, he was cute in his little flirty antics.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun!" Said cook was beaming that Nami seemed extra happy. "Come help me adjust the sails a bit. I'm not strong enough for some of it. We can relax and talk afterwards if you want." Her smile was _genuine_ and the cook agreed, with high spirits. To Zoro, it was rather annoying, but at least Nami wasn't fully manipulating him since she was out of bitch mode for a long while. He was well aware that everyone was getting busy, so he went up to crow's nest and fell asleep so he'd forget the painful feelings he was suppressing. The samurai decided to stay since the whole economy and function of Shallow Bay was destroyed, so they wouldn't have found many useful items. Chopper was curled up in Robin's lap, an increasingly more common sight.

Zoro wanted to escape the view of the two lovers, so he went up to crow's nest. He was a little irritated when Robin came up shortly afterwards. "What do you want?" He snarled.

"Fufufu, someone has a temper. I came to check up on the man who always hides his pain until it's almost too late." Zoro made a face. He just wanted to avoid even thinking thinking about Luffy and Law. "You know, I'm sure our captain would want you to be happy instead of moping around like this. Some of the others are noticing your little aura of depression, and how long will it be be before someone tells the captain? I'm just here to tell you to stop being heartbroken and jealous of the hearts captain." After she said all of that, she left to go hold her favorite furry friend and read a book.

"Law-kun!" Law set down his medical journal and gave his undivided attention to the boy. It was sunset anyways, so maybe Luffy wanted to watch it with him. "Are you busy?"

"No, Luffy-ya. Do you want to watch the sunset with me?" Law's face was pink as he asked, since he never really asked Luffy, they just acted, but he wanted to show Luffy his romantic side.

"Sure! Anything is fun if Law-kun is with me," Luffy said with a wide smile, the kind that always made Law feel warm inside. He smiled back and took Luffy's hand.

"Then let's go to your favorite spot," Law remembered that the figurehead was facing the sunset. With fingers locked, they walked to the front of the ship. Law sat on the carved sun and pulled Luffy into his lap. They sat, Law caressing Luffy's hair, listening to Luffy talk about all the baka he met, earning a couple of chuckles from the man. _Can time stop here?_ Law thought. _Luffy-ya means so much to me_...

"Sugoi! The clouds here look pretty! I like the sunset in the New World!" Again, the smile that did weird things to Law's heart and stomach. How the boy captivated him was still a mystery, but Law didn't care. All that mattered was that the one he loves so much was there in his arms and actually happy about it.

"I find it more enjoyable in your presence, Luffy-ya," Law earned a red-faced smile from Luffy, an expression that woke Law's desires. With one arm around Luffy's waist, he turned Luffy's face so he could plant gentle kisses in a trail from Luffy's lips down to his neck.

"Law-kun," Luffy started, with a face even redder than before, "What do you like about me?" The question made Law smile since he had a long list from always thinking about Luffy's good traits.

"For starters, you have the greatest smiles; I love seeing them. I love talking to you, even though you have random thought patterns. It helps keep me amused and your voice makes me happy. I love your hair. I love how you look. You are the cutest person I've met. I lo-" His words were cut short by a long, passionate kiss. Luffy was so happy and flushed from hearing that Law loved him for who he was, so he wanted to please Law even more.

"You're the best, Law-kun. There's nothing I don't like about you." Law kissed Luffy's cheek and they looked into each other's eyes using the secret lover's communication, not caring about the silence, since their eyes spoke for them. When the final rays of sunlight vanished, Law carried Luffy to his room, and was about to return to studying his medical journals, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. When he turned around and looked into the other's eyes, he saw passion, longing, and something else that seemed to beg Law to stay. How could he resist that face? He walked closer to Luffy, lifted his chin and kissed him softly before leaning towards Luffy's ear.

"I'll stay," he whispered in Luffy's ear. Luffy pulled Law by the coat backwards until they were at Luffy's bed. The longing and passion that had been in Luffy's eyes became stronger and lustful.

"I want Law-kun. I want to please you and I want to feel you please me." Law realized Luffy was very lustful and needed release. He closed the remaining distance between them and leaned in so that they fell onto the bed, his tongue entering the Luffy's mouth, licking the roof of his mouth. His legs straddled Luffy and his hands kept Luffy's at either side as he made his way licking, biting and sucking Luffy's neck. The moans Luffy made were like music to Law's ears, turning him on and touching his heart like nothing else. "Lawww..." Luffy's voice sounded desperate, but Law wanted it to last. He continued by licking Luffy's nipple in circles and removed his red vest. Luffy tugged at Law's yellow sweater and Law stopped licking Luffy's chest so it could be completely removed. For a moment, Law paused to enjoy the view of Luffy below him, red-faced and lustful, eyes begging for more. He grinded his hips against Luffy, causing both to get harder, and he used his tongue to trace the outside of Luffy's ear, making Luffy shudder and moan.

"I also love this side of you," Law whispered into Luffy's ear and Luffy closed his eyes, enjoying the closeness of the other, but longing for more. He was being teased, and Luffy couldn't help all the feelings that came to him. He opened his eyes again when he felt his pants loosen and get pulled off. "I will pleasure you, Luffy-ya." Luffy felt a hand grab his hardened member and slowly begin to pump. He moaned out in pleasure. It felt so good. Law enjoyed the view and the sound of Luffy's moans a little longer before moving downwards to lick Luffy's erection. He moved his tongue in circles around the head, still slowly pumping. After a short time, Law took a bit of Luffy into his mouth and sucked.

"Ahhh..." Luffy's breathing became more uneven and his moans were choppy. "Moooreee..." Law took in more, obliging to Luffy's request and massaged Luffy's inner thigh. He used his other hand to hold Luffy's hips down, who started arching his back in both pleasure and an effort to thrust his hips to go further into Law's mouth. Luffy grasped the sheets tightly as Law took him in completely and was bobbing his head up and down.

"Ahhhh... Nghhhh! Ohhhh!" Luffy's moans kept growing louder and more drawn out, so Law sped up a bit. Luffy couldn't take it, and with a loud moan, he released into Law's mouth, spilling some onto his lower belly as well. Law swallowed the amount of the sweet-tasting substance in his mouth and used his hands to take off his own pants and to pick up the rest of Luffy's cum. He wasn't done yet. He placed his fingers into Luffy without warning, earning a nice moan. As he scissored his two fingers inside of Luffy, he licked Luffy's chest, tracing every line of muscle and the x-shaped scar. After Luffy relaxed his thighs he took his fingers out and turned Luffy into doggystyle position. He firmly grasped Luffy's hips, and slid the head of his hard length into Luffy's entrance. "Ohhhh..." Luffy was hard again. Law thrust inward slowly, causing Luffy to look up and moan long and deep. _So fucking sexy..._

Law moaned as he slid all the way in, then moved back out almost completely before he began thrusting in a rhythm. "Fuuuck... Luffy-ya..." He found Luffy's most pleasurable spot and began picking up the speed, both of their moans getting louder. Each thrust came so fast, that Law's balls began to slap against Luffy's ass, a sound that Law found enjoyable. Law grabbed Luffy's cock and pumped in-rhythm with his thrusts.

"Nggghhhh, Law! I'm going to... Ahhh! Sooo gooodd! Fuuuuuccckkk!" Luffy came in Law's hand, and Law came as he thrusted inward one last time. "Ahhhhh! Luffy!"

They collapsed, Law on top of Luffy, as their bodies weakened from the height of sexual pleasure. It wasn't like their first time, rushed, but it was much more enjoyable. Once they regained themselves, Law turned Luffy around so that he was on his back facing upwards at Law. He kissed Luffy's red face softly a few times.

"I love you, Luffy-ya," Law almost whispered it, his low voice reverberating in Luffy's mind and body. _Law-kun is so amazing_...

"I love you, Law-kun," Luffy replied. "Did I please you?" Luffy wanted to give his boyfriend the best damn time both in and out of bed. That's why he asked Nami last time. That's why he was actually submissive.

"More than anything else ever could. I only want you," came the reply. Luffy smiled weakly before he was overcome by sleep. Law moved so that Luffy slept on top of him, admiring the peaceful face Luffy made. "I only need you." Law's eyelids began closing and he gave in to the exhaustion that came from good sex.

Somewhere else, a man in a pink feathered coat was meditating on what he had earlier seen on screen. He was very amused, but also slightly jealous of the rubber boy. Law was his, from the moment he laid eyes upon him. Everything about Law was sexy, and he's had more than a few fantasies about seeing the man moan in pleasure beneath him. He began picturing Law and the other fucking. He grinned pervertedly. _If only I had placed the den-den mushi in the Mugiwara captain's room, maybe I'd have quite the show_. To Doflamingo, sexy was sexy, man or woman, if you were eye-candy, you became his. _I'll have my way eventually_. Earlier, he'd also found out about a certain swordsman's crush on Law's boyfriend. _Fuffuffu!_ _Today has been eventful..._ His perverted expression turned evil and he carefully planned his next visit on the Thousand Sunny. _He will be mine._

* * *

So I'm happy since the new chapter (the actual One Piece manga) has everything I needed to keep on going. I won't be very cannon...

Yes. Doflamingo is _very_ perverted in my mind. Hehehe... Damn sexy bastard giving me nosebleed moments... My bestie drew me in Doflamingo's pink coat (eeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkk!) , so I'm going to see if I can make it my profile pic...

Hope you liked your lemons ;)

Review, please!


	8. 8 Room

Miss Doflamingo, I brag about you to my friends and show them your reviews. They make me laugh xD I like all of your reviews and some of them have really great ideas, so keep 'em coming please! The others, I say: WRITE A DAMN FANFIC FROM THAT I'LL READ IT! Just pm me when you do :3

Anyways, here ya go (a bit ooc-ness):

* * *

"Oh, and Mugiwara, You may want to know that that I have the Mera Mera no Mi. The one that Ace had." The words echoed in his mind. Doflamingo called Law's den-den mushi to promise enslavement or death upon Law for doing _something_ to Ceasar, but he had another thing to say. '_You may want to know that I have the Mera Mera no Mi.' ACE_! Rage began to boil in his blood as he felt disgusted at Doflamingo.

"Bastard! How can you defile the fruit that my brother had? I'm going to kick your ass!" Luffy's words were almost incomprehensible on the receiving end, but that man smiled at the response he received. Law's rage towards Doflamingo multiplied as he watched his precious Luffy-ya lose reasoning to anger. He forced himself to think and sound level-headed to speak his last words to Doflamingo. It was unsuccessful.

"You're fucking dead," Law seethed before hanging up. He took a deep breath and turned to Luffy. He felt his heart fall as Luffy was remembering everything about Ace, his eyes showing a mix of wrath, mourning, pain, and a moment of insanity. Law was reminded of the incident two years ago, in which Luffy was so suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, he shut down completely. He knew he had to get to Luffy as soon as he could, and this time he was in Luffy's presence but he didn't know what to do. "Luffy-ya..."

"Luffy! Calm down!" Nami yelled. Her face showed sadness and worry. _Will he be alright?_ she wondered. No one knew what exactly to do.

"Luffy..." Sanji rushed to stop Luffy from breaking things. _Damn bastard!_ Doflamingo became one of the most hated men to the Strawhats as of that moment. He was assisted by Law.

"Luffy-ya, listen to me!" Law yelled as he pinned Luffy to the ground by the wrists. Suprisingly, Luffy stopped screaming incomprehensibly. He looked Law in the eyes, searching for something to get him out of the nightmare called reality. "We all need you to calm down! I know how hard this is on you, but remember that you're a captain, and you are needed to make decisions for your crew." Rage and insanity left Luffy's expression, leaving behind grief from being reminded of his late brother. "I need you here."

"Ace..." Luffy's eyes glistened as every memory of Ace came back in a series of flashbacks. Once he regained himself, he looked back at Law. "I can't let that bastard have it!"

"I know. But it's also a trap. Doflamingo wants to mess with this alliance and crush us both. Barging in and taking it will put us at a disadvantage since they planned it out and we haven't."

"What if someone eats it!?" Rage relit his eyes, but less so than before. "How could I let anyone have it?"

"It's his pace. He wants you to rush in without a second thought. Do you have any idea how your nakama would feel if you played into his hands? How I would feel? Calm down and think!" As Law's last sentence sunk into Luffy's mind, the rage calmed a bit more. Surprisingly, Luffy did calm down and think.

"We still have to get it..." Luffy said as he looked up at the man who had him pinned, beginning to relax his arms from all the struggling he had done. Law looked down with understanding eyes.

"I know. We will, but we have to plan first," he replied as he got off of Luffy. _This goes against everything I've planned_. He was willing to create new plans for the sake of Luffy's wish to keep the Mera Mera no Mi out of the hands of Doflamingo. Dressrosa was their destination, but now it wasn't just to infiltrate and destroy the Smile factory. Law was going to kill Doflamingo; he knew that Doflamingo would do more than just manipulate Luffy.

"Oi, how do we plan walking into a trap?" Zoro asked, quite venemously in Law's opinion. Robin smiled to herself as she saw that Zoro handled himself well, especially after viewing Law straddling Luffy, pinning his arms. The Hearts captain turned to face him, realizing that this was the first time they would directly talk to each other.

"By expecting everything to come and countering accordingly. I don't know the layout of Dressrosa unfortunately. We will need time, though... Luffy-ya?" He wanted to know if Luffy would allow the time for planning first, giving a comforting smile to the boy who now stood by him. Luffy nodded.

"Oi, Sanji. I'm hungry!" Luffy turned to Sanji and wore a grin. It caught him off guard, and everyone laughed, Zoro even smiled. _That's my captain_.

"While Sanji makes food, everyone else has to help me look for a book with a map of Dressrosa," Nami said. "Except for Luffy and Zoro. Zoro we need you in the crow's nest and Luffy... Try not to destroy anything... Play with Momonosuke..."

"Shishishi, okay!" Law still wondered why he thought such a childish person was attractive, but nevertheless, he smiled at Luffy's overall adorableness. Luffy looked at Law and smiled, getting a crooked smile and wink in return. It reminded him of their previous night of passion, and red came to his cheeks. _Law... So sexy..._

"Get a fucking room!" Sanji made a face.

"Of course." The color left Sanji's face as he simply left to go cook, not trusting himself to feed more suggestive remarks to Law. He could have done without Law's smug comment. _The damn bastard even smirked!_ Law was amused by the cook's response, and he couldn't help but notice a certain swordsman's face become flushed with rage. He wasn't as amused of that expression since he noticed that it was something deeper than just anger. It made him feel uneasy. Before he thought more about it, Law went to help Nami and the others since Luffy already went to play with Momosuke.

At the lunch table, Law let everyone in on planning their next step, since it was no longer just his goals, and they would have done so anyways. The samurai decided to help them since they had samurai friends that may be in Dressrosa, even though they headed for Zou. It was almost inescapable, Law learned, that the strawhats would just rush in and force themselves upon Doflamingo, so he just accepted it and decided that he would go behind the scenes and somehow make it work. He persuaded them to wait until they reached Doflamingo or the smile factory, but he kept that he would slay Doflamingo by his own hands. It wasn't just for Luffy's sake or for Smile. No, it was a very personal thing, he could never forgive Doflamingo, but now that he even involved Luffy, he was quick to rage.

After lunch everyone went their own ways, Robin and Nami went to discuss Dressrosa in the library, Franky and Usopp started preparing, repairing, and improving the ship. Sanji and Chopper were discussing various soups and herbs in food that can heal or do other wonders. Brook was in the aquarium room playing music and Zoro was up in crow's nest lifting weights to take his mind off of Luffy being Law's. Luffy was listening to the two samurai talk about their adventures and experiences, so Law decided to join in. They were still in the galley, sitting around a now cleaned table.

"-and she was happy to hear that I had slayed it, eager to accept my request for her hand in marriage! Sadly, she died shortly after Momonosuke was born," Kin'emon began sobbing, and Luffy joined.

"Kin'emon is so brave and strong!" Luffy said between sobs. It was interesting to Law how Luffy always connected with people, and probably one of the reasons why he loved him. When Luffy realized Law was standing in the doorway, he stopped and wiped away his tears and snot. "Law-kun!"

"What exactly was it that you slayed?" Law asked the samurai, startling him. _Oh, so the tears are for show?_ Law thought when he saw Kin'emon's perfectly fine face.

"He slayed a giant vicious sea king that terrorized around his island!" Luffy jumped up and gestured with his arms. It was a funny sight, so Law chuckled a bit. Momonosuke pretended to be his father killing Luffy-gone-sea-king. Luffy fell with a roar.

"Hahaha! It was something like that!" The three of them started laughing and Law just smiled. He wasn't really paying attention, just watching Luffy's laughing face, enjoying himself, and it made Law's chest feel warm and his heart skip a beat. Law took a seat on the floor with his nodachi leaning against the wall beside him. Eventually, Momonosuke took his dad's sword and ran off somewhere on the ship, Kin'emon following close behind, cursing at his own carelessness. By then Luffy was on the floor holding his stomach and laughing. Law thought it would be fun to find out if he was ticklish.

"Law-kun, did you see thaa-AHAHAHAHAHA!" Luffy burst out as soon as Law was poking at his sides. Law smirked, content with his discovery. When Luffy tried to escape, Law grabbed both his wrists in one hand and pinned them to the ground above his head, straddling Luffy's waist. Law continued tickling Luffy with his free hand. "AHAHAHAH! STOPPPP! AHAHAHHH! TOO MUUCCHHH! AHAHAHA!" When Law stopped, Luffy was trying to catch his breath.

"You're too cute. Yeah, I saw that. It was funny. But not as funny as you being ticklish," Law grinned evilly down at Luffy, who stuck his tongue out. "Looks like you don't remember what happens when you do that." Before Luffy had a chance to react, his tongue was covered by Law's in a sloppy kiss.

"DON'T FUCK IN MY GALLEY!" Law pulled away from Luffy quickly, and looked (embarrassed) at a fiery-eyed Sanji. Luffy's face turned red as he smiled shyly at Sanji.

"Shishishi... We were only messing around..." Luffy tried to make Sanji less irritated.

"If I recall, you told us to 'get a room' anyways," Law smirked.

"I told you to 'get a _fucking_ room', I remember. You aren't allowed to fuck in a room where people eat! Leave!" Sanji picked Luffy out and all but shoved him out the door, glaring at Law warning him that he would share the same fate if he didn't leave quickly. Law put his arms up in surrender, grabbed his nodachi, then left. He found Luffy sprawled facedown on the ground where he landed.

"Don't you look funny," Law crossed his arms and leaned against the galley's wall. Luffy looked at him for a moment before he started laughing.

"Shishishishi! Not as funny as your face when Sanji walked in!" Luffy grinned and laughed again when Law's face turned red. After a moment of thought, Law smirked as he approached Luffy, one hand out with a circle forming. _Oh, crap_! Luffy scrambled to his feet to start running but it was too late.

"Room. Shambles."

Zoro came down from crow's nest because he heard lots of yelling a moment ago. "What the hell? What's going o-" he was interrupted by a splash sound. His eyes widened as he saw Luffy's headless body submerged in the aquarium. "NOT AGAIN, TRAFALGAR!" He ran after Luffy's body after glaring at Law.

Sanji and Chopper rushed out in time to see a laughing Law, Zoro diving into the aquarium, and Luffy's head glaring daggers at Law.

"I think that face looks funnier," Law grinned at Luffy's head. The boy's face turned red. _He's cute when he's angry_!

"Shut up!"

* * *

Damn Law, always got some sexy remark up his sleeve... I'm sure everyone here (me included) would have loved it if Law followed through and got a room with Luffy this chapter (;

Funny how in LawLu I like Luffy being uke, and in DoLaw, I like Law being uke... (that was a hint guys xD)

I might put rape in this... Just sayin...


	9. 9 I Remember

I have to thank everyone. You guys motivate me soooooo muchhhhhh! I love you alllllll! Here's the story, it's a short one, but yeah...

* * *

_He struggled against the chains that held his arms, tearing through the bare, raw skin at his wrists. It was hell. Everyday, that man came in to 'teach a lesson' to him that involved mutilation with a whip. It ached on his bare skin, but his clothes were so torn up anyways and stung worse, and the worst part of it was when the other man forced himself inside. He would strip himself and grab places on the man that did not see sunlight. It was so wrong and he hated that man for it, but his body wanted more, and that bastard only gave more when he was reduced to nothing but a whimpering, pleading mass of lust. Why am I so pathetic? It's been weeks, maybe a couple of months since he's been trapped as Doflamingo's sex slave. Almost exactly the same time everyday, he'd come._

_"How's my Law doing?" Doflamingo came in through the only door in the room and eyed the chained man hungrily. Lustfully._

_"Let me out if this hell!" The man attempted to scream, but he started a fit of coughs. Doflamingo walked over to the chained man, squatted and firmly held his face to look into his eyes._

_"I'm hurt that you don't like my efforts to please you, Law. Besides, you know I can't do that until you've committed yourself to Smile. To me," with that, he forced a harsh kiss on Law, biting the man's scarred bottom lip from previous kisses. Law couldn't help but moan in pain at the contact with his already sore and bleeding lip. Doflamingo took the chance to insert his tongue and skillfully invade the other's mouth, in the meanwhile removing his coat. He broke the kiss to remove his shirt. "Remember the deal I offered at the beginning? I'm willing to offer it again." Law allowed hope to flash through his eyes. Doflamingo caressed Law's chest and feasted on his neck. "Just say the words," he said in a whisper, his lips brushing against the raw, sensitive skin on the other's neck._

_"I..." Law started. He didn't want this anymore. He wanted out, and if that meant going along with Doflamingo's plans, then so be it. He'll find a way out. Doflamingo grinned into Law's neck as he bit down. "I accept." He managed to finish before he screamed out in pain._

_"Good Law. Let me welcome you into Smile," Doflamingo removed his shades and clothes. He pushed Law down on the ground and straddled the other man's waist. Law looked up with dead eyes; he realized he was entirely at the other man's mercy. "I'll be gentle this time." Law braced himself for the worst of the ten foot man._

Law shuddered as the memories played in his mind. He finally remembered why he removed the memory from his mind with the Ope Ope no Mi. But he had to put it back in his mind. He knew now that he only kept that piece of the brain because connected to it was a mental map of Dressrosa and other valuable information on Doflamingo. Still, the memories were painful and reawakened his mix of fear and hatred for the man.

_He stopped resisting. He assured himself it was the last time as the other man began licking up the mixture of dirt, sweat and blood from his chest. He hated that he yearned for more. That man touched every sensitive spot he had. When he felt a tongue on one of his nipples, he didn't hold back his moans anymore, it was unbearable. And it felt so good._

Law frowned. He couldn't sleep. If he closed his eyes, he'd see Doflamingo violating places on him he wanted to save for Luffy. His chest. His neck. His legs. He felt sick. Every touch he was remembering left a memory on his skin, almost tangible. But this time, there was none of the pleasure. It was a haunting, and it made him want to tear his skin off. He got up from the chair and left to go sit in crow's nest. Maybe the presence of someone else would cause the memories to flee.

_He moaned louder when the man licked his erection, causing it to go hard. He took it in his mouth and bobbed his head. It was so wrong but it felt so good, and his back arched itself. He let hus body govern itself just once. There was no strength left to resist. After a short amount of time, he came in the man's mouth. He felt the other man pull away to swallow what was in his mouth and left his hand soak up the rest. Law knew what was coming._

That sick feeling grew in Law's stomach and dried his throat as he climbed up to crow's nest. Every second seemed like an eternity and didn't help chase away the memories that dominated his mind.

_He moaned loudly, arching his back as the blonde haired man pushed himself inside, using Law's seed as lubricant. Both men were moaning in pleasure, and Doflamingo leaned down to kiss Law passionately. Law wanted to cry. He hated the man, so why did it feel so good to have him inside? Why did it feel so good to have his tongue explore his skin? Why was he so pathetic to lose willpower when that man touched him in areas no other has before? Why did it have to be that man?_

Law clenched his jaw as he remembered how pathetically he gave up.

He shuddered and moaned the loudest at the height of pleasure, coming on his and the other man's chest. He panted, moaning once again when the other man came inside of him. After all the sex, Law blacked out from fatigue.

"What the hell are _you_ doing up here?" The swordsman's irritated voice interrupted his flashbacks. Law was grateful for the interruption, and mustered up his normal half-smile.

"Couldn't sleep, so I thought I might come up here. I'll go if you want. Or you can go and I'll keep watch." Law noticed that the swordsman was troubled by the look in his eyes, and that for some reason, he truly hated him.

"I can't sleep anyways. I don't care if you stay or leave," the swordsman said as he turned to face the man completely. "Just answer this: what the hell do you plan on doing with my captain when the time comes for breaking the alliance?" Law was taken aback for a moment, and he allowed his eyes to show sadness.

"As his nakama, you have every right to know, but right now, I don't even know," he replied after a moment. The swordsman seemed to understand, but he was not at all content. _He's a lot more concerned than the others, I wonder why._ "I never want to hurt Luffy, don't worry." He watched as the swordsman's face softened and quickly turned to the side to hide his emotions from the other. But Law suddenly connected the expression as the same when he'd see Luffy and Law together. It was sadness and envy, but this time it also showed that he was trying to let go. _He loves Luffy_!

"Take care of him," he said as he turned away completely. "He's happy with you." Law didn't know what to do so he just walked up beside the man and placed his hand on the other's shoulder.

"I'll take care of him. He's lucky to have such a loyal first mate," Law said before leaving the other man in solitary. Finally, he felt sleep making his eyelids heavy.

Zoro breathed out, not realizing he held his breath, when Law left. _Did he realize_? he thought. He half wanted to tell him, but he couldn't bring himself to. He knew that wouldn't be right. _I still don't trust him, but Luffy's happy._ "I've got to snap out of it," he said aloud to no one, then picked up the weights he was lifting before and continued training to take his mind off of everything.

"Young master! Ninnn... The Mugiwara ship has been spotted in the south!" A large man with propellers reported as he landed in front of Doflamingo, who grinned wider at the information. _Finally, I can take them and make them mine_. In the time he spent watching the Mugiwara's crow's nest, he learned that the Mugiwara crew is very valuable, and some are even very sexy. This was his chance to add more people to his crew. As for Law, he had him once; he can have him again.

"Remember the plan. We wait for them to land, then we 'welcome' them. Separate them without letting any of them touching Smile factory. Bring Mugiwara here," Doflamingo said as he walked into a room with a dresser. On top of the dresser was a chest, and Doflamingo smiled when he thought about the expressions Luffy would make. _Such a predictable kid._ "Along with Law and the demon swordsman."

Doflamingo was going to have his way. If last time wasn't enough, he'd keep Law until he _begged_ to be in his crew. Maybe the swordsman would crack, too, and with both men, he'd have the Mugiwara captain wrapped around his finger. Manipulation has always been his strong point, and far more entertaining than anything else. He easily fooled the Hearts captain into believing he actually discarded his title as Prince of Dressrosa. His subjects were too loyal to just appoint someone else, so they all agreed to play along. Every single one. And he loved them for that.

But there was still Smile. _Should I forgive Law for aiming for that?_ He stepped over to the window, the sun slowly rising. _Or do I keep him forever like I did? Was releasing him a mistake? No, it was simply too early. Next time, he will become mine_. He didn't need the luxury of being shichibukai, although it helped a lot. After all, he was the master of the underworld. He knew how to get around without a fancy government title. All his goals were _always_ acheived. Some took time, which is why Smile existed.

The sun rose higher, illuminating the lands in front of the window in soft colors. For a moment, Doflamingo left his thoughts to simply marvel at the lovely, unique buildings of the waking cities. _Why does Law not like this?_ It baffled him why anyone would refuse to become his at Dressrosa. It was a beautiful land.

* * *

I hate how short it is. But I can't go on. This was mostly to show Law's memories. I fell bad for making Law go through that BUT ITS SO... SEXY! Next chapter it when the _fun_ begins. *laughs evilly* I can bring out my sadistic side, yay! *grins nice and evilly*

I'm going to post a pic for this story soon, it's a good one of Law and Luffy. (;

REVIEW PLEASE, I FEED OFF OF THEM! =D


	10. 10 Stage

My loyal reviewers: I FRIGGIN LOVE YOU GUYSSSS! My follows and favorites: YOU GUYS ALWAYS MAKE ME JUMP AROUND AND SQUEAL WHENEVER I GET EMAILS SAYING YOU FOLLOWED/FOVORITED! :D

* * *

"WE'RE HEREEEEEEEEEEE!" Everyone smiled as they heard Luffy screaming in his excitement. It took them all morning, but just as Law said, they got there around noon. They landed on Dressrosa.

"What tall rocks those are..." Robin said as she looked at the shoreline which consisted of waves crashing against tall rocks. On top of those rocks, there appeared to be some buildings. Law called everyone to attention to tell them about his memory storage system and the newfound (old) knowledge that came along with it.

"If I'd have known that it contained all this information about Dressrosa, I'd have put my memories back a long time ago," Law lowered his cap to hide his eyes from everyone, still wearing his half-smile. They did not need to know what he was feeling or what the memories contained beyond what he explained. Earlier he gave Nami his nakama's hand-made map. Since there was no stopping Luffy from going on the island first thing, Law quickly went over to Luffy to tell him what to do. _I hope he listens..._

"What's bothering you, Law-kun?" Law was taken aback by the question. _Does he mean the memories?_ "Ever since the morning started you've been all depressed. Does it have to do with Dressrosa memories?" Luffy remembered that Law hid his face as he told (some?) of his memories of Dressrosa. The man smiled and pulled Luffy in for a hug.

"It's nothing. Now I need you to listen to the plan for you to send people flying..."

Zealots, talking dolls, and Doflamingo-worshipers. Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro didn't believe their eyes when they saw the dolls. Law held back a laugh at their open-mouthed faces. In the end, the safest bet was to put those three in his group so he could supervise all of their destructive power. And idiocy.

"Oi, quick gaping at every woman you see, did you not hear what the doll said about the stab victims?" Zoro growled at the cook, who was heart-eyed and smiling pervertedly at the women.

"It's because they didn't treat the women properly! You wouldn't understand, plant-brains, it's too far above your intellect," the cook turned to glare at the swordsman. Both of their attention was cut short when they heard a loud, "NO LUFFY!" Sanji smirked. _Looks like you got stuck with babysitting, too, Trafalgar._ It was an entertaining sight. Luffy was asking a doll how they pooped, and one woman thought it was extremely vulgar, somehow ending up in a tug of war with the doll's seams about to tear. Eventually, Law ended up having to use shambles to stop Luffy and apologized to the doll and woman for the stir. Luffy was complaining about how unfair it was for Law to use shambles on him, all the while being in several pieces in Law's arms.

"Where did the swordsman go?" Law asked when he walked up to where Sanji was standing. The cook looked around him but noticed that Zoro was nowhere to be found.

"Shit! How the hell does he always end up getting lost!" Law frowned as Sanji exploded. _He's a valuable part of this plan, and Dressrosa is enemy territory, that baka!_

"We need to look for him, now. We can't split up, though. You guys will get lost without guidance," Law said as he gestured for shambles to put Luffy back together.

"How hard can it be to find a green-haired guy with three swords in a town of dolls?" Luffy smiled, trying to lighten up Law's mood. It worked a bit. The three men looked around town and asked people if they knew where a green-haired swordsman went. All of them shook their heads. _This is strange. Not a single person has even seen him,_ Law thought. Just then, a woman with a frying pan chasing a man without any shirt or shoes ran past them, knocking Law and Sanji over. When they got back up, Law widened his eyes and looked around. _Crap! Luffy-ya is gone, too!_

"Luffy-ya is gone, too," he faced Sanji. The blonde rubbed his temple and his eybrow twitched. He was irritated that he had to go on a manhunt for _two_ idiots now. He lit up a cigarette and puffed once before replying.

"Any restaurants around here?" He asked Law. They went to all the restaurants there were, asking about a green-haired man and a man in a strawhat. No one knew anything about either.

"I think we have reason to believe they didn't go off on their own..." Law said, more and more people not knowing a single damn thing, and a rising feeling in his gut, he had a premonition saying that they were abducted. "We're going to have to stay in each other's sight at all times. I think someone took them." Sanji laughed once at that.

"Someone took muscle head and our captain? I doubt that."

"They disappeared without a trace, Luffy-ya _isn't_ in a restaurant eating, and we have an underworld broker as our enemy," Law simplified their obvious situation. Sanji stopped smiling.

"Shit." He was remembering a few of the dolls' and people's expressions when they asked about their missing friends. Some of them smirked a bit before _putting on a fake frown _and denying that they were seen_._ "Then we need to look for them where they could be held!" Law thought for a moment to think of the places that they would be held.

"We're going to a dungeon..." He said. "It's this way." They took off running in the direction Law pointed.

He opened his eyes. _Where the hell am I?_ he wondered. He was lying down, so he moved his arms to push himself off the ground, but they were blocked by something. _CHAINS!? _He looked around and saw his captain wrapped in chains no the ground next to him. _Crap! We've been caught!_ The room they were in was fairly small. There were chains attached to the ground, and the room had a single metal door and very high windows, making the circular room appear smaller. A noise startled him, but when he turned, he just saw Luffy beginning to stir.

"Zoro...? Why are you chained up? Holy shit! I'm chained, too," Luffy sat bolt upright and winced in pain.

"What is it? Is it seastone?" Zoro asked. The captain nodded. _Crap!_

"Don't you like your new room?" a voice asked. "Fuffuffu! You guys were surprisingly easy to find and catch!" Doflamingo walked in through the doorway, smiling evilly behind his sunglasses. He licked his lips as he gave Zoro and Luffy full body scans. _What the hell is he thinking?_ Zoro felt uneasy under Doflamingo's observing eyes. "My, my. If it isn't the same room that I held Law in before..."

"You bastard! Leave us alone and give me the Mera Mera no Mi!" Luffy winced again, since the seastone drained his energy, but it didn't lessen his bark. Doflamingo laughed, amused at Luffy's drive. _I wonder if he'd be fiestier than Law was. And the swordsman! Such perfect tone in his muscles!_

"Oh, but I need you here for my plan. I'm aware of what you and Law are planning against Smile. I'm also aware of your little relationship going on." Doflamingo had his hand lift up Luffy's chin as he spoke. The boy growled at him, something Doflamingo found cute.

"Oi! What are you planning!?" Zoro asked in a demanding tone. _He needs to keep his hands off of Luffy!_ Doflamingo stepped over the chains on the ground to face Zoro, now also sitting bolt upright.

"How bold of a prosoner to ask of his captor!" He smirked, then leaned down to whisper something in Zoro's ear. "Another fun thing I learned about is your little crush on your captain." Zoro's eyes widened, and he tried to kick Doflamingo, but the chains around his legs constricted his movements. The tall man stood back up and straightened out his pink feathered coat. "Just so you know, I have all the crew members that were on your ship, I'm just missing Law and Blackleg. By now, they probably got wise and are heading here all on their own! Well, I have to go and prepare for the two _guests._" He walked out and shut the door, leaving the two chained men.

"Damnit! We have to escape!" Zoro gritted his teeth in frustration and anger. He examined heis chains and noticed that they were strong and fairly new, in contrast to the ones on the ground. Those were caked in dried blood and slightly worn. They looked like the kind that attach to someone's ankles. Zoro looked at the wall behind him and found another set of chains that were equally bloody and worn and he assumed they were for the wrists.

Luffy was furrowing his brows and frowning, upset that even struggling against the chains was difficult with the seastone. After a moment, his face lit up and he faced Zoro. "I know! We can bite our way through the chains and get out of here!" If Zoro could have facepalmed, he would have done so. _Why is my captain such an idiot?_

"Baka! Chains are made of metal, not food! You'll break your teeth!" Zoro yelled at his captain. This did not stop Luffy from gnawing at the chains. Almost immediately he stopped and winced. _Seastone even hurts my teeth!_ Apparently he forgot about the last time he tried to chew through seastone. Zoro sighed. All he could do was wait for the shitty duo to arrive. _I can't believe I am putting my faith into that shit cook and shit surgeon._

Doflamingo smiled as he looked out the window facing South. _They really did figure it out._ There, just beneath the window, were the two men, running to the eastern side where the dungeons were. _Oh, no, I can't have them go there first, it'll ruin my fun._ He tuned to look at Trébol and nodded. It was a signal for him to move the prisoners to the theater room, but only Luffy and Zoro. When he looked at Buffalo, the man imediately went to go take care of Blackleg, and Doflamingo followed, wanting to take care of Law himself. This was going to be a fun show for him! He was going to make Law break for what he did. By the time he was finished, all three men will beg for mercy. Then he'd go and sort through the crew members and pick the strongest to keep.

Everything was going as planned. Soon, he'd have Caesar back to normal and producing SAD. And he'd give his body what it was screaming for. _Damn him. my body craves him alone right now._ Ever since he made Law a member of Smile, he's been craving for Law's blood-covered flesh and helplessness. He loved the way Law was when he was beneath him, writhing in pleasure and hate, his back arched perfectly for him. He was strong. Everyone else he'd done it with couldn't take his size, so he had to be gentle all the fucking time. it was a drawback of being ten feet tall. With Law, however, he could go as hard as he wanted. And his body craved that. Law was the only one that could take his sadism. _Oh dear, what have you done to my desires, Law?_

* * *

Great. Now I'm never going to get the thought of Doflamingo's size *cough* out of my head. *nosebleeds*

This story is going to be very long. It's even going to have arcs. Yes. This story is about Luffy and Law's alliance, remember? So that means more everything, especially lemons. ;)

PLEASE **_REVIEW_**. THEY MAKE ME WRITE FAST. xD

By the way, i have a twitter and a tumblr, and I love follows. *smiles innocently* (:


	11. 11 Doflamingo

Warning: I can't write battle scenes too well... Not to mention I know almost nothing of Doflamingo's powers. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter anyways! The next one will probably be better.

* * *

"Where am I...?" Nami opened her eyes and noticed that it took longer than usual for them to adjust. _Have I been drugged_?

"It appears that we have all died and gone to hell."

"Damnit, Robin! Stop joking around! I'm scared for my life here! I knew we shouldn't have listened to Law and headed here!"

"Ahhh! Everyone's chained up! Oh no! Where's Luffy? And Sanji? And Zoro? And Law? Why is Franky not here?"

"Usopp! Chopper! Calm down! Luffy, Sanji, Zoro and Law were all on the island, so they probably weren't captured. Franky's a cyborg, so chains won't hold well. Robin can you use your Hana Hana no Mi?"

"I'm chained with seastone. Our captors did their research well." Robin stopped when she heard a noise outside. She pressed her ear to the door to listen more closely. "Something's happening. I think someone invaded this place." There were shouts and screams accompanied by the ound of several running feet. _Probably the guards._

"Do you think it's them!?" Chopper asked with hope flashing in his eyes. "I hope it's them!"

_He's so cute._ Robin looked at Chopper just as everything went silent. After a moment, they heard the sounds of doors being busted open and decided it was best to move away.

"Zoroooooo! Luffyyyyy! Where are youuuuu!?" they heard the cook's voice.

"That's Sanji! Sanji! Over here!" Usopp yelled out as loud as he could. "We got captured from the Thousand Sunny!" At that moment, the door was replaced by a surprised-looking Sanji, who fell onto his butt from the sudden shift.

"Damnit, Law!" Sanji yelled out the door. _Damn bastard used shambles on me and the fucking door!_ Law thoroughly enjoyed sending the cook flying through the door.

"What if you destroyed the door on one of your crew members?" Law smirked as he walked in.

"Che. Let's just get them unchained."

"Fuffuffu, I don't recall giving you permission to let them loose." Law gritted his teeth. He knew that bastard had Luffy and Zoro locked up somewhere else.

"Sanji, take them somewhere safe and I'll deal with _him_. Find Luffy-ya and the Swordsman." Sanji nodded and started towards his crewmates.

"The cook won't be going anywhere." Buffalo appeared in the room behind Doflamingo. Sanji cursed. Both men knew they were in trouble. Doflamingo would be more than enough to handle, but to add back up? "Say, Law, I know all about your relationship with the Mugiwara captain. How about we make a deal?" Everyone had their attention on Doflamingo. Law did not like the smirk on Doflamingo's face, and glared as he let the words sink in. "What a scary face! But you just might want to hear the details if you want him to be able to escape."

"Bastard! Where is Luffy-ya!?" Law felt rage flush his features. _He better not have touched him! I will never allow him to give Luffy-ya the same treatment I got_!

"I'll let him go if you come with me," Law froze when he heard the words. _'I'll let him go...'_ He gritted his teeth. The bastard had him cornered, and he loved Luffy so much, he was willing to take this offer.

"If the crew here is unchained first I will follow you," Law hated himself for speaking those words but he couldn't do much else. If he even thought about attacking without surprise on his side, he knew something bad would happen to Luffy. He felt like he was chained all over again. Doflamingo's smirk wavered a moment, before he obliged.

"Go, Mugiwara crew. I'll be fine." The now unchained Mugiwara pirates nodded as they understood his underlaying message. _Think before you rush to get him!_ They ran off towards the ship, finally trusting Law wholeheartedly. Silently, they thanked Law. He wasn't a part of their crew, but he was definitely taking care of their captain.

Law felt himself getting pushed down by strong haki. Doflamingo straddled him and grabbed the collar of his sweater, smirk replaced by anger. "You will pay for what you did to Ceasar. I will break you slowly and make you suffer for it," Doflamingo grabbed out some chains. Seastone. Law prepared himself for whatever the ominous feeling in his chest was for. _I'm sorry, Luffy-ya. I should never have involved you._ Doflamingo sent Buffalo to make sure the freed pirates didn't try anything, and led Law from the dungeons towards what Law remembered was the theater. When they walked inside, his eyes widened at the stage. There, chained in seastone, was Luffy along with the swordsman. His heart felt heavy and pounded harshly against his chest.

"Law-kun!" Luffy yelled when he saw his chained-up lover. _Doflamingo, that bastard_!

"I'm sure you just absolutely _enjoy_ this," Doflamingo said with sarcasm as he pushed Law onto the stage to join the other two. "Fuffuffu... I know that I will. And I know that you did almost two years ago." Law's eyes widened in realization.

"I've already come as you asked! Now let the other two go!" Law yelled, cringing from the energy being sucked up by the seastone.

"I can't do that until I've had my fun," Doflamingo looked Luffy right in the eye and licked his lips. Luffy looked confused, but still kept his rage.

"Bastard! Let us go and give me the Mera Mera no Mi!" Doflamingo chuckled as he walked over to Luffy who kept glaring at him. In fact, all three men were glaring at him. It amused the tall man to no end.

"I might let you go after I've done what I wanted." He pushed Luffy down and straddled the smaller man- not delicately. Luffy's eyes widened in shock as the other moved closer to his face. "I wonder how rubber feels." Luffy tried to escape, but nothing was working against the seastone. Their haki were of the same level, and Luffy's spirit faltered since the moment Law walked in, chained up. Harshly, Doflamingo brought their lips into contact and bit Luffy's lip until it bled and he forced his tongue into Luffy's opened mouth. When they parted, Luffy spat a mix of blood and saliva on the ground beside him. "Fuffuffu! Still putting up a fight? My, this reminds me of when I captured a snooping Law."

"Let him go!" Law yelled, ignoring the argument his muscles made. He strained against the chains despite their power of the sea.

"You know full well that I won't stop until I'm done," Doflamingo smirked. He leaned down again to bite Luffy's neck, enjoying the angered stream of curses flowing from the other two, and the struggling from the one beneath him. He was remembering the times he did the same to Law, about a year and a half ago. How Law squirmed and tried to resist. Even as he touched him in sensitive areas. The blood that tasted so sweet despite it being satly and metallicy. He moved his hands to undo Luffy's red vest and reveal the scar on the chest underneath. His fingers traced every crevice and his tongue tasted Luffy's nipple. Luffy shuddered at the touches, but continued to struggle. _Why is he doing this?_

Doflamingo didn't care that Luffy wasn't moaning in pleasure. He wanted to hear screams of pain. He wanted to see Luffy's body contorted in pain. He wanted to put Law through hell watching. He even put the swordsman in there to add to his amusement. Maybe even break him as well. He bit hard on Luffy's chest, drawing blood everywhere he went. Still Luffy did not scream out. He bit hard on Luffy's new wounds, the blood covering his face and staining his coat. Luffy groaned as he gave in to pain and was getting drained more and more with Doflamingo repeatedly biting hard on all the same places and the seastone protesting against his movements. Law was panting from exhaustion on the ground, Zoro still screaming. Luffy wanted to get out. He would get out. He would send Doflamingo flying. For what he did to him. To his crew. To Ace's power. To Law. _Is this what Law went through?_ He felt teeth on his bottom lip again and a tongue demanding entrace. He yelped as the bite got harder against his sore lip, and the tongue entered. It did things that only Law was supposed to. He struggled again, ignoring the pain. He focused his haki on the chains around his waist, but he was stopped when Doflamingo brought an ever increasing amount of pain to his skin. Nothing was working. It was exactly like when he was up against Akainu. He was helpless. Then Ace jumped in front... He felt a tear fall. The pain and other feeling paled as he remembered that day.

It was painful to watch. Luffy was getting violated by no other than a sick man. When the smirking man reached for Luffy's shorts as Luffy cried, he decided what he would do. He focused his haki on the chains around him. His spirit was no longer confused by his heart. Zoro remembered his promise to Kuina. He remembered the promise to himself that he would do anything to keep Luffy smiling. The chains broke, and he lunged at Doflamingo.

"LET HIM GO, BASTARD!" Zoro screamed at the man. Although he was without his swords, he had haki, and still had fighting skills. The man got up and used disarmament, but it was a move that Zoro anticipated, so he made sure to equip haki in Luffy's direction. More chains broke. Luffy woke from his helplessness. His energy came back as he was released from the seastone's painful grip. Along with the energy came rage and unwavering spirit. Law was relieved that Luffy wasn't going to suffer more. He was surprised when Zoro did the same for him, and he quickly took to action. Finally, maybe they could kill Doflamingo.

Franky tried blasting through the walls, but he didn't even scratch them. All he did was dirty himself up since it was a small cell. _I should make doors that are flush with the walls just like these when I get out..._ He was about to try drilling through the walls when the door opened suddenly and the man, shaking in fear, told him that he was free to go and his friends were out, but unwelcome on the island.

"Supa! Thank you, bro!" It took a little adjusting, but the door was barely big enough for him. Once out, he decided it would be best to go find the others, but as he was running past the theaters, he heard shouts.

"LET HIM GO, BASTARD!" He stopped. _That is definitely Zoro._ He ran around to find the entrance, listening to the sound of things getting destroyed. _Geez, are all the doors flush?_ After a while, he just loaded up on cola so he could blast the wall from the outside. To his satisfaction, a giant hole was created, and he looked in to find rows of seats facing a destroyed stage.

Doflamingo turned to see the cyborg running in through the hole that was created. He frowned again. Nothing was going right anymore. It was unexpected, but not amusing. He was barely holding up against the three that were in already, and a fourth was joining? He didn't even have the chance to have his fun. _I'll just use all I have in this next blow. No one has ever survived it before._ He smirked as the four men came at him at the same time. _Nothing can beat this speed and force._

* * *

That's it for the Luffy torture? Yeah. I was going to go further, but then I realized that Luffy is the character that something miraculous always happens to him before anything gets incredibly chaotic. And FINALLY Zoro finds stability! The familiar swordsman we know has returned!

I will try with all my might to get out the next chapter by Monday, but life happens, plus I'm getting sick.

Ah, yes, for my tumblr and twitter accounts my name is sekushiseiso. It will pop up if you type it, I am the only one with that name. (Major accomplishment in my mind heehee). Please follow! (:

Thank you guys for being so awesome.

All else aside, REVIEW! I like food a lot guys, and those reviews _are_ my food. (;


	12. 12 Execute Plan

Y'all are a bunch of sadists xD

So... It's really short... But I spent so much time perfecting this so that way its enjoyable (:

Lots of switching around this chapter!

I love you guys. Thanks for all the positive reviews!

* * *

"Guys! Over here!" Nami gestured for her nakama to follow her into the alleyway.

"Shouldn't we be helping Law, Luffy and Zoro escape?" Usopp asked.

"Baka! They've got it. Besides, Law entruted us to carry out the plan," she replied, smacking Usopp's forehead to remind him that it was _Luffy_ he was doubting.

"Those three are a pain in the ass. Luffy making such an annoying alliance with that bastard and the muscle brains always getting lost..." Sanji mumbled.

"Haha! You're still upset about being sent flying through the doorway?" Usopp laughed.

"Teme!"

"Stop!" Nami yelled just loud enough for them to hear. Sanji immediately apologized to his Nami-swan for being quick to anger and very loud.

"What about Franky!?" Chopper panicked, worry spread across his features.

"He was probably taken apart while we were unconcious."

"Ehhhh!?" his eyes widened with fear and horror.

"This is no time to be joking, Robin! We are in a _grave_ situation! Yohoho!" said the undead strawhat. Nami rolled her eyes.

"Hey, isn't _that_ what we're looking for?" Sanji pointed to a small building with a crossed out smiley face on the door. He remembered Law said something about the factory being a small, shack-like building with Doflamingo's jolly roger on it, but he couldn't remember the rest of the explaination. He figured he wouldn't need to listen since Law was with them. It was a building that stood out compared to the others partly because it was in an alleyway, and it was so old-looking and drab, quite the contrast to the vibrant, pristine town.

"It's exactly like the description Law gave and like the map says!" Nami smiled. "This is the entrance. First, we have to gather information before we destroy it. You guys should look for this place's weak points while I figure out what Doflamingo is planning with this factory." With that, Nami went in through the door, leaving the other five. Chopper went to look through the window and saw an elevator, nothing else.

"Uwah! There's an elevator inside! This place has an underground?"

"Isn't it strange that there are no guards to this place?" Sanji mused out loud.

"That's because they're all looking for you." All the strawhats present turned around to see a fairly large person with a pacifier in his mouth.

"Didn't we see him in the town?" Sanji recalled seeing him somewhere, and that was when their disguises were seen through, so they took to the alleys.

"Ahhh! We're doomed!" Chopper yelled. Robin picked him up to prevent him from running around.

"Yohoho! No problem! It's one against five!"

"Says who?" Another person, followed by two others followed.

"Chukuso..." Usopp froze. "T-that bastard! He said we were free!"

"But don't forget you are unwelcome."

_insert switching noise_~

"Momonosuke, you look tired. When we get to the ship, you should take a nap," Kin'emon said to his son. Momonosuke was exhausted from being chased by women who thought he was the cutest thing. Kin'emon also had his second thoughts about the "evill" women that tried to kill him when he refused to give up his son. _This place is evil!_

At first, Momonosuke and Kin'emon thought that Dressrosa was perfect. It had gorgeous women (though immodest - fortunately!) that gave them lots of attention, since they were visitors. Taking advantage of the situation, Momonosuke used his "innocence" and charm to make the women adore him and possibly get into close quarters with them. It worked for both him and Kin'emon since he was the father of the "most adorable child", but then the women wanted to take Momonosuke and long story short, they ended up being chased by women more vicious than a pack of wolves. Once they lost them, they decided it was best to head back to the ship.

When they made it back, Kin'emon took Momonosuke to the boy's room to take a nap and thought that it wouldn't hurt to kill time exchanging stories with the talking skeleton. He went to look for Brook, but he couldn't find him no matter where he searched. In fact, he couldn't find anybody. _That's strange. Maybe they all went to explore the towns, but why did they leave the ship unguarded?_ With nothing to do, he got bored quickly.

"Maybe I'll take a nap, too."

"Oh? There's more on board? I thought we had all the strawhats."

"Who are you?!" Kin'emon exclaimed as he turned to see a man floating in the sky with propellers spinning around him and another immodest woman sitting on top of him. _It's the same people as before! So the others were kidnapped?!_

"Oh. You're not a strawhat. That should make destroying this ship easier," the woman said jumping down from the giant propeller-man.

"Y-you can't destroy this ship!" he drew out his sword to prepare for battle. _If only they were still here!_

_insert switching noise~_

"Did you hear that the young master has his hands full with the strawhat crew?" One man in a coat said to the other who was standing next to him.

"What? Why would anybody want to anger the young master?! He is too kind!" Their chatter faded as they passed the place Nami was hiding. _They respect him a lot. I wonder what makes the people of this island think that way._

Nami made her way down a maze of hallways and came to a rather larger room with several screens on it. On the screens were different parts of the island being monitored. _No way! They got caught!_ She saw her nakama being occupied with four of Doflamingo's strange-looking men on one of the screens. _What!? The ship, too?!_ Kin'emon was occupied with the two from before. She looked around to make sure nobody saw her and thought it would be safest to use mirage tempo. C_an't take any chances._

_insert switching noise~_

He was panting hard, exhausted from the fight. _Four against one, and he still holds up! He's a monster!_ He needed to find his swords. He looked around for any clue as to where they could be, and his eye caught a glint of metal in the corner of the stage. Doflamingo was charging toward him, so he used armament haki to prepare for the contact, but Luffy threw a punch in Doflamingo's side. He took the chance to run for his swords. Franky stood where Zoro was and loaded his Cola tank to blast Doflamingo. The wretched man smiled wider.

"That won't work. Besides, while you guys are here being occupied by me, your nakama are occupied by my men." Luffy grinned, much to Law's confusion.

"You underestimate them," he said. _So it's confidence. I guess a crew is nothing if the captain isn't confident of them._

"Fuffuffu, you are quite the talker." Doflamingo charged towards Luffy. _They've been keeping up! I've got to get serious. _Quickly, he changed direction towards the cyborg, but was stopped short by a sword. Bandana, wrapped around his head, Zoro's one good eye glared into Doflamingo's. _It's times like these that can get annoying._ Doflamingo thought.

"You did a poor job at hiding my swords," Zoro said, teeth gripping Wado. _I wonder how much training it tookk to talk perfectly with a sword like that in his mouth._ A sudden burst of haki had them both sliding backwards several feet.

"I have nothing to fear," Doflamingo said, and watched the swordsman's glare darken. He laughed loudly and charged again. It went on. Charge. Defend. More shit getting destroyed. It was like a perfect stalemate. All of them had wounds to show for the battle, and even Franky had dents and cuts. And they were all running low on energy, even Doflamingo.

Law expanded room and slashed his nodachi in the direction he knew Smile to be, but Doflamingo seemed to be aware and stopped him.

"Fuffuffu, I can't let you do that." He punched Law in the gut with haki, and the surgeon flew back, coughing up blood. _Ah. Brings back memories._ Doflamingo laughed again. This time, Luffy charged at him.

"Oh, yes. I forget that you love him and I just hurt your love," Doflamingo met Luffy's charge and suddenly swiped his feet out. Zoro leaped in the air to bring his sword down on the pink-coated man's neck, but even his attack was stopped with haki. "And you, protecting the love of your life. My, this love triangle is interesting!" Zoro's face turned red from anger and embarassment. _Luffy wasn't supposed to know!_

"Zoro..." he heard Luffy say, but put it aside by charging again at Doflamingo. _So I was right. He does love Luffy-ya, too._

"Bro..." Franky went in to join Zoro and charge towards Doflamingo with Strong Right. _So that's why he's been down._ He figured that it was originally because he couldn't duel Law as a swordman aiming to be the best, but now he knew that it was because he liked Luffy and Luffy was Law's.

Suddenly, something came in crashing through the cieling. When the dust cleared, they saw that it was Buffalo.

"Young Master! I am sorry! I couldn't destroy the ship! There was another swordsman on board! Baby 5 is still on the ship, so maybe she can destroy it."

"That's fine, I suggest you leave this area, otherwise you'll get hurt."

"R-right away!" Buffalo left in the most ungraceful way as a large injured man.

"Shishishi! Even the ones who aren't my crew can beat your guys," Luffy grinned, wiping more blood from the wound on his lips. _Maybe I should stop him before he gets too cocky._ Once again, Doflamingo charged.

* * *

I apologise for lateness, but I have to say now that because of school, being grounded, and having my smartphone taken away, I can now only update on Sundays or Mondays. I hope you enjoyed this incredibly short chapter!

Aren't blood-covered bishounen, like, the sexiest thing? *drools at blood-covered Law, Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy*

You know the business. Review = forever xD


	13. 13 Shi no Gekai

Isn't it easier to understand things when there's a nice "switch" to tell you when the perspective changes? I think so. Well, I'll shut up. Here ya go!

* * *

"Room," his mouth formed the word, the voice barely audible, unnoticable. He was bleeding from several wounds on his body, but that didn't stop him, and he was glad that Doflamingo didn't notice him, but then again, how could he? His body was acting on its own, detached from his mind. He willed it so. Doflamingo had to be beaten, and this was the only way. What he did to Luffy was unforgivable. His whole corrupted plan was unforgivable, and now he had to pay by dying at the hands of his own power. He felt his hands moving on their own and his mouth opened once again to release the word, "Shambles." For Doflamingo, it was too late. Kenbunshoku no haki couldn't detect it. Doflamingo's body separated into several different pieces, shocking everyone.

"Law..?" Luffy looked at Law and saw his cold and lifeless eyes staring at the cube that was Doflamingo's heart. _That's not Law, _he thought. _What happened to him? I can't sense him at all._ His thinking was cut shortwhen Law grabbed hold of his nodachi and leaped into the air with it above his head. Although his speed was incredible, he still wasn't fast enough to slice Doflamingo's heart. Even in pieces, the man managed to guard himself with busoshoku no haki.

"Fuffuffu. I think you need to wake up, Law. Otherwise _that_ will happen again." Luffy froze holding his arm back like he was about to throw a punch and looked at Law. Zoro also turned to look at the surgeon. He was bleeding from his eyes, ears, and nose, and Zoro was pretty sure if he opened his mouth, there would be more blood. _When did that happen? He wasn't bleeding like that when he attacked!_

"Law!" Luffy shouted with a furrow-browed expression. "What the hell are you doing?!" _Luffy-ya... just a bit longer... It's the only way._

~flashback!~

_"This feels like shit." He woke up with the worst pain in his ribcage and left shoulder. Actually, it just hurt all over. Damn bastard can actually put up a fight, he thought about the previous day. It took all his time and energy, and he even needed the assistance of his nakama, but he managed to destroy that place and make it look like it wasn't his fault. His goal was to destroy the lab and go sail (or row, since he was on a rowboat) to "joker" to bring a report as the only 'survivor' of the attack. In fact, he ensured he was the only survivor. It was such a success, that he showed a true smile despite his muscles screaming at him. Like this, maybe I can escape Doflamingo._

_Before long, he made it to the place he'd told his crew to meet at. It was a tiny insland, barely fit to build a home, but it was a secluded and stationary place far out of the way of any passing ships._

_"Captain! You're finally here! What took you so long?" Bepo rushed over to his captain. When Law looked at him to answer, he immediately apologized and looked at the dirt. Bepo, I didn't even say anything..._

_"It took a bit longer than I thought to find all the information I needed, then I passed out on the boat, so I drifted slightly off-course. For the final part of this plan, I don't know how long it'll take, but I can't allow you guys to remain involved. You'll have to stay at Zou until I show up."_

_"But Captain..." Shachi started, but then Law looked at him with a dark epression, and he stopped short._

_"As I have told you, go. I have used up all the time I had to spare." Everyone understood. After he bid farewell to his crew, he reboarded the rowboat and turned towards his destination._

_After about another day, a familiar shape caught the surgeon's eye. It was a large storm cloud shped like a skull. Just the place I need. He began to row with slightly more energy towards it. Any normal person would have avoided it, but it was summertime and an important island was somewhere inside the storm. Crater Faker, you never change. The storm and raging waters made it hard to manuever the small rowboat, but somehow he managed to find the one current that would take him straight to the purple island. Once he arrived, he set foot for the Shengrie forest, earning a few horrified expressions from people that looked at his condition. At first he thought it wasn't that bad, but when he realized he was completely soaked and his clothes were almost completely red, he agreed that he must've been quite the sight. He made a quick stop at Koroyamaya to request his usual drugs from the owner, then put on a solemn face to go to the 'house' amidst the Shengries. No need for paprika..._

_"Joker! I have terrible news!" He called out as he aproached the doorway. When the door opened, he was greeted with an unhappy expression. __"The lab at xxx was attacked! Everyone was killed but I barely managed to escape because I was unconscious. I didn't get to see the attacker, but it was so fast and efficient, I presume it was Vega." Doflamingo looked irritated at the mention of Vega. Inwardly, Law smiled. He knew that Vega was probably the man Doflamingo hated most, and his story checked out. Not to mention that Doflamingo had a soft spot for his nakama, especially when they come to him bloody and broken. The blonde man smiled again after some thought._

_"Do you wish to become stronger?" Law gave him the most pleading look he could throw on his face. This is sickening. "Then come with me. I'm going to put a _Smile_ on your face."_

_~switch~_

_Found it! _Nami rejoiced when she found a file room. It didn't have as many files as she expected, though. _How strange..._ Once more, she checked her surroundings before she continued. Slowly, so as not to make any noise, she opened the first drawer she could touch of the file cabinet. It contained files labeled with people's names arranged in alphabetical order. She took out a piece of paper from her bra and began looking for the names that matched the ones on the paper. As her eyes neared the back of the drawer, she couldn't help but stop at a certain name. _Traflagar Law... I'll just take a peek._ She grabbed the file and carefully opened it. The first page had a picture of a tired and very thin looking Law. _How long did he go without food, I wonder._ Beside the picture was some basic information like name, age, height, weight. She was about to flip to the next page, but the category 'special' caught her attention. _Special: Ope Ope no Mi and Kiha Kiha* no Mi._ Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. _Isn't it impossible to have more than one fruit?_ Since she had to know more about their pirate ally, she continued reading.

~_switch_~

"Law! Wake up!" Luffy shook Law's unconcious form several times.

"You should stop that. I think he's lost too much blood to be concious," Zoro was certain that everything he saw was insane.

"Ne, then I'll sleep, too," Luffy yawned and fell back onto the floor. Zoro smiled. His captain was his captain. He yawned and decided maybe he should take a nap.

In his last zombie-like concious moments, Law actually managed to kill Doflamingo. Everything happened with outrageous speeds, but in the end, the blonde haired man collapsed, dead. Shortly after that, Law himself collapsed, but he only lost conciousness (and large amounts of blood). Even though the man had Ace's fruit, this fight was Law's. _The Mera Mera no Mi!_ Luffy opened his eyes and bolted up, running off like his pants caught fire. he needed to find the fruit. Zoro was about to follow so that his captain wouldn't do something stupid, but remembered that Law was out cold in the middle of a broken stage. As much as he'd like to leave him behind, he knew it was best to take him to the ship. Zoro grabbed the man and slung him over his shoulder. _Now, where is the ship?_ When he stepped out of the destroyed theater, he looked around and didn't recognize any of the surroundings. _I think it's this way._ Just like any time Zoro trusted his own sense of direction, he headed in the complete opposite direction of the Sunny.

~_switch_~

"No one is to know how we won," Sanji said with a dead expression. Embarrassed was an understatement.

"I agree," Usopp replied with and expression to match Sanji's.

"I thought it was quite entertaining," Robin said with and amused smirk. An immobile, but giggling, Chopper was in her arms. It was a mystery how Chopper didn't end up destroying the whole alley along with the small shack that was the entrance.

'Yohoho! That moment was _golden _if I should say!" Sanji and Usopp simultaneously lashed out at Brook.

"Fufufu. None of us will tell," Robin assured Sanji his pride would be kept.

"Robin-chwan is the kindest, most merciful beauty! I will thank you with a special shake when we get back to the Sunny!" _What pride?_ Usopp thought.

"Isn't it wierd that no one else is coming out to stop us?" Usopp asked when he noticed that they had defeated all of five enemies.

"Baka! My lovely Nami-swan has probably taken care of the guards with her stealth and grace."

"Shouldn't we head inside and look for places to start destroying?" Brook asked, getting up from the ground to which he was previously pinned.

"Oi! What are you guys doing here?" A familiar voice called out to them.

"Zoro! AH! What happened to Law!? Where's Luffy?" Chopper was freaking out.

"Law's unconcious. Luffy ran off somewhere shouting somethings about the Mera Mera no Mi, and I'm trying to find the ship." Sanji, Usopp, and Brook all facepalmed at Zoro's lack of directionality.

"And what of Doflamingo?" Robin asked. Zoro told them about Law's victory.

"What happened to you guys?" He took note of their crappy appearance, then looked over at five (dead?) people piled in a heap. _Oh, a fight._ It was odd when instead of an answer, he recieved giggles and two pained expressions.

"Let's just get you three to the ship," Sanji said as he grabbed Chopper from Robin. Then he headed in the complete opposite direction that Zoro was headed. _At least one of the directionally challenged idiots made it to us._ The others went inside the little shack in a way that made Robin think, _How cute. We're entering the front door politely even though this place will be destroyed._

All along the way, Chopper kept asking Zoro questions about Law's condition, which brought up some wierd explaination of how he beat Doflamingo in some trance-like state. As they neared the ship, they heard the sound of clashing blades.

"What the hell?" Sanji asked.

"Shit. There's a nuisance on board," Zoro remembered Buffalo flying through the roof of the theater. Then he smiled. "But maybe it'll be fun to take care of."

* * *

FINALLY! Now to tend to some things.

*Kiha is Haki backwards (think Japanese of course)

I sorta suck at fight scenes... Hopefullly that giant chunk of a flashback paid for that.

Dunh Dunh DUNHH! Contest anouncement! If you want me to write a oneshot for any OP pairing (include if AU, OP univ., or up to me) and please tell me a little bit of what you'd like to see it in. I will allow 'rolling' submissions and there will be multiple winners. PM me what you want, and if I think its extrememly funny, cute, or sexy, I'll write it, PM'ing you if you won of course.

Thank you, my lovelies! Be sure to leave a little review!


	14. 14 Shitty Surgeon

This story is taking over my life. I love your guys' enthusiasm about this story! Thank you for leaving such lovely reviews!

* * *

"It's _him_!" the woman stopped in her tracks when she saw Law on the green-haired swordsman's shoulder. A rageful expression filled her face and she charged at him, arms in the shape of swords.

"Sorry, but this belongs to my captain," Zoro said as he blocked her with his Sandai Kitetsu.

"Oi, marimo. You better not hurt her," Sanji said from behind him.

"Che. I'm just defending both me and the shitty surgeon," he replied as the woman struck at him several times.

"Oh, good. You've kept the prize of Wano country safe," Kin'emon was relieved.

"Why wouldn't I keep my most prized possession safe?"

"He needs to pay for what he did to me!" she screamed out, remembering when Law had utterly defeated both her and Buffalo. "He's dispicable!" _I'm with you on that,_ Zoro thought.

"Uhh..." Zoro felt the man on his shoulder begin to stir.

"Sanji catch!" Zoro threw the surgeon in the cook's direction.

"OI! I've got Chopper!" He cursed then braced himself to support both the immobile reindeer and the weight of the falling surgeon. "Che. Shitty swordsman."

"Sanji! get us to the infirmary! He needs medical attention right now. You're going to have to be my hands, though..." Chopper reminded Sanji of the state they were in.

"Shitty surgeon getting beat up... Alright," he said as he dragged the two into the infirmary. He put them on the beds that were there and turned to Chopper to await instructions.

"I'm fine." Sanji and Chopper were both startled and looked in Law's direction. The man was stepping out of the bed, blood and dirt caked on his body.

"How can you be fine?! You still need healing! You should know this!" Chopper yelled. Sanji approached Law to knock him out, but Law already activated "room" and split Sanji in half.

"What the hell!?" he yelled as Law left. Other things were occupying Law's mind, like finding Luffy and reteaching Baby 5 a lesson. _That swordsman won't use haki like he should to end it quickly._

"Shambles," Zoro heard a familiar voice. _Wasn't he in critical condition?_ With that, the woman was split into several pieces. _Che. I could've taken care of her myself._ "Doflamingo is dead," was all he said before he passed out again.

"WHAT?!" her eyes widened in shock.

"Joker is dead?!" Kin'emon was equally shocked.

"SHITTY SURGEON, YOU'LL PAY FOR-" Sanji came running and yelling, but stopped when he saw Law passed out on the deck. _Twice dealing with Shambles? He's so going to pay when he's up._

~_swiitch_~

"The young prince has been killed?!"

"It's true! I found his body in the theater when I was on my way to the colosseum, and I noticed that there were a bunch of holes in the walls."

"The experiments and manufacturing is failing because the humidity is too high! Kenny, we need your help!"

_Damn! They'll find me soon,_ Nami thought as she made her way past the hall the three panicking men were in. Suddenly, alarms sounded and several others were running out of the various rooms.

"There's on of them!" _One of them? Of course. Did they enter the damn elevator?_ Nami ran away from the one pointing at her, heading towards the entrance. _Ugh, there's too many people._ "Huh? Where'd she go..?"

_ Did Law succeed?_ She remembered the expression he held when he told them to leave. It reminded her of Luffy's when there was no changing his mind.

"Usopp! Brook! Where are the others?" Nami found two of her nakama. They told her what happened when she left and that Robin was on her own. _Probably gathering information, too._ She wanted to share what she found but the primary goal now was to destroy the place and get out. "You guys ready to wreak havoc?" She smiled, and the other two thought it was about time.

~switch~

"Ano... Where should I look?" Luffy put his hand to his chin in thought. By now people (and dolls) were pointing and staring at him, whispering about rumors of Strawhat Luffy. "Ah! That looks like a good place to start!" He said when his eyes landed on the Colosseum. People followed his movements with their eyes as he began walking in that direction.

"'Why is he just roaming about?" Someone said.

"What will the Prince do about this?" The news about Doflamingo did not reach this part of Dressrosa yet, apparently.

"He's the one who was handling me strangley!" One of the dolls blurted when he saw Luffy.

"Oi! How do I get in here?" Luffy asked one of the dolls standing just outside the Colosseum. He had a uniform on and a curly mustache.

"No one is allowed to enter right now," he replied.

"Baka! That's Strawhat Luffy!" Another doll spoke.

"That's right! My name is Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy grinned and pointed back at himself.

"Uh. Well, you're a special guest, so you're allowed," the mustached doll wondered if Luffy would buy it as he gestured for Luffy to follow him. He was relieved when Luffy followed him with the same stupid grin. All they had to do was wait for Doflamingo now. Their orders were to let only the strawhats enter the Colosseum if they made it that far. It was the place where the Mera Mera no Mi was, and originally supposed to be like a bribe to Law. Once they were in the Colosseum, Luffy looked around at the empty seats.

"Why am I the only one here?" He asked the doll.

"Because you're early."

"Oh, will there be food?"

"Uh... Yeah," the doll was astounded by Luffy's carefree demeanor.

"Sir! We have terrible news to report! Doflamingo has been killed!" A person ran in this time. He stopped when he saw Luffy.

"What?!" The doll looked at the man, then at Luffy. "What do we do, Kenny?"

"I... Don't know... Do you know where the, um..." He pulled the doll in to whisper something so that Luffy couldn't hear.

"Do you guys know where thhe Mera Mera no Mi is?" The doll and Kenny panicked a little when they saw Luffy's dark expression. _He knows that we know! _

"Uhh... Right this way," The doll feared for his life, so he thought that if he led him to the fruit, Luffy would spare him. _This is easy!_ Luffy thought. The doll lead him down into the arena and through one of the passages that a gladiator would enter.

"Sugee! This is cool!" He exclaimed.

"H-here it is, Strawhat-san," Kenny said as he pointed in the middle of the room. Luffy''s expression was undecipherable when he looked at the fruit. _So Ace ate this?_

~_switch_~

His conciousness faded as soon as he said that Doflamingo was dead. _I don't want to just yet!_ He thought, struggling to keep his brain from wandering off into the world of memories, since he had too many unpleasant ones, but it was difficult. Then it was too much, and he was unable to keep his conscious thought.

_"Isn't it impossible to eat two fruit?" he asked the man standing in front of him with his arm holding a strange-looking fruit to him._

_"At first it was, even though it wasn't truly Akuma no Mii that we created. It didn't activate sometimes, or it even severely. injured them. But the past year, we've created a fruit that will work, even if you already have an Akuma no Mi. There are side-effects, but they aren't severe in any of the cases we've tried. So, Law-kun. Will you take it?"_

_"What is this one called?" Law grabbed it from Doflamingo's hand._

_"Kiha Kiha no Mi."_

_"Kiha Kiha?" What is that supposed to be? Law was curious to know what exactly he'd be eating._

_"It's the greatest weapon against haki. It took much effort to make, but it allows for the user to become unaffected by haki. How it works is you give yourself an 'order' and seperate your body from your mind, then your body will follow through with the 'order'," Doflamingo replied. Does he really trust me this much? Law looked at Doflamingo doubtfully._

_"Fuffuffu! Law, why would I decieve you in this? You've already proven to be loyal, and you know that I care deeply for you." Law watched him as he bit into the bitter fruit. Still tastes just as bad as Akuma no Mi. He finished it off without any other concerns. He knew that Doflamingo wasn't lying when he spoke. As sickening as it was, Doflamingo actually did have a soft spot for Law, but his goal was to bring down Smile, not take a fruit. Still, he had to do what it took. When he finished, the two were silent for a moment as if they expected something. "Test it out!"_

_Law closed his eyes, ordered himself to gather a few Shengries, and somehow he was able to seperate his mind from his body. Doflamingo smiled wider when he couldn't sense Law's movements through haki. Law was amazed himself. His body was moving on it's own. It was a wierd sensation. He watched his own hands open the door, activate "room" and attack some Shengries. Before the damn flowers had a chance to fight back. When he was inside the shack once again, Doflamingo's smile wavered._

_"Law, you're bleeding too much. I think you should stop." That was all he heard before evrything went dark._

"Don't let him get up, he's concious again!" Chopper said when Law's eyes opened. He tried to get up, but something was holding him down.

"Relax, I strapped him down, so he can't use his fruit powers like he did before," Sanji said as he shoved a spoon into Law's mouth. It was soup. _This tastes good,_ Law thought. He remembered that he used the Kiha Kiha no Mi and probably was bleeding like crazy internally.

"You're not bleeding anymore, but you lost too much blood to move around and remain conscious, so just rest. Oh, and one more thing. Remember when you used Shambles on me twice today? Yeah, don't do that again, or I'll feed you a diet based entirely on bread," Sanji knew he wouldn't follow through on it since the body needs more than just bread, but Law didn't know that. Law was gaping at Sanji. _What the hell?!_

"Well, I won't be moving much anytime soon. How long have I been out?" Law asked.

"Oh, not that long, only about two hours. But you missed our captain coming back with the Mera Mera no Mi in his hands, and the others returning from the factory," Sanji stuck a cigarette in his mouth, but didn't light it up since it _was_ the infirmary.

"How is Luffy-ya?" Law asked.

"Eating everything in sight. That should be self-explanatory." Law agreed, since he found out that Luffy never missed a meal when he was healing him. Somehow, Luffy would be able to eat in his damn coma. It depleted the ship's food supply rather fast, but he restocked at Amazon Lily anyways.

"Oh, good, _you're_ up," Nami walked in. " I gathered the information like you asked. Now where's my payment?"

"Don't worry, when I'm unstrapped, I'll give it to you."

"Nami-swan! Your delicate beauty is ever-"

"Sanji-kun, why don't you and Chopper let me talk to him. Alone," she put extra stress on the last word. Sanji stopped mid-spin and saw her serious expression.

"Oi, shitty-surgeon. Don't try anything funny with her." The two left. As soon as they were gone, Nami pulled out the files and from the stack, grabbed just one. The one with Law's name on it.

"What do you know?" Law asked with eyes narrowed.

"Everything in this file. Who is Doflamingo to you? Apparently he trusted you quite a lot, which has to reflect a lot of loyalty on your part," she replied.

"I had to do what it takes to bring down Smile," Law said.

"Give me the whole story, or I'm increasing your debt." _Why did Luffy-ya make her his nakama? She's evil..._

"Fine. But don't disclose any of this to anyone else. And if Robin-ya is listening as well, it goes for you, too," then he proceeded to share the painful story of his relationship with Doflamingo, sparing the details of the torture.

"So... Doflamingo tortured you for two months, then claimed you as his boyfriend when you accepted becoming his nakama, and put you in various labs to test your loyalty? Shouldn't the last two have been switched...?" Nami asked. Law hated how bluntly she put it, but he nodded his head. "Well, at least I know you didn't fake kill him for some plot against us now. I'll, um.. leave you be now." _Damn. This crew is beginning to take over my life._

* * *

So the contest... yeah, it's more of I'll just take a few requests. Hmm.. KiddLaw. Don't ship, but it just might be fun. ^_^

Yes. My imagination is filled with blood, guts, and gore, so don't be surprised at the horror-movie look Law had last chapter. xD

Well anyways, leave a review, please! You know how much I love those already. *looks from side to side smiling wide* 8D


End file.
